Heart of the Kitsune
by Rose Mistress
Summary: A sly kitsune found his potential mate in a retired swordsman once part of the nearby city's royal guard. But it isn't easy as he finds challenges awaiting him as he tries to get the stubborn man to be his. Test story to see how it goes
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Zoro is a retired swordsman that lives alone on the outskirts of the town he was born in. One day, he came across a trapped fox and took it home to take care of its wounds. He's in for a surprise when night falls upon the land.

Disclaimer: Don't own One Piece. This title belong to Oda-sensei specifically.

0

Heart of the Kitsune

Chapter 1

0

Zoro yawned widely as he woke up to another sunny day in his old run-down but livable two-floor shack. He stood and went to grab some clothes before heading out into the forest to do his usual morning routine. This peculiar man was once a swordsman and a grand one at that. The city nearby was his hometown and his place of work before he retired, once part of the royal court as a captain guard. All villages in that area knew of him and he was famous for being Roronoa Zoro of the Santoryuu style. Only he used the Santoryuu style, no one else. He never taught anyone this style either, making it his personal style to his grave. Not only that but he was the youngest to be part of the royal guard in the first place. At the age of 24 did he retire, not wanting to be part of the action anymore and the city will surely be protected with bandits and rivaling countries believing that he was still in the village and therefore won't attack for fear of facing him in battle.

Now he lived his peaceful days in his small home on the outskirts of town, only heading into the city when he wanted to heard to his favorite bar to get a bottle of his favorite sake, free of charge for the deeds he had done, get some work done to this three favorite katanas that have seen many battles and never weathered yet, or get some food, also free of charge for the same reason. When he had nothing else to do, he did favors for the people to make some money but that was all the people see of him. Other than those few things, he's never seen in the city often. He reached the small stream that was a few yards away from his home and set his things down on the boulder. He began undressing and slipped into the water with a sigh. His swords were propped on the boulder as well, still guarded even when the only things that roam through the forest was a harmless animal that knows to avoid him.

All but one.

0

A pair of blue eyes watched from the nearby bush, being quiet at its presence as it watched. It was nothing but a small fox but this fox was different from any other and the reason wasn't hard to miss. Behind it swayed not one but five beautiful golden tails. This fox in particular was a shape-shifter but kept that talent hidden well. He didn't want to become some foolish mortal's pet if he was ever found but that reasoning changed the first time he met the green haired man taking his morning bath. It was about two months ago when the fox came out for a drink and maybe a bath of his own in his mortal cloak when he heard the water ripple as another entered the river further upstream. Curious about the disturbance, he moved up further to see who it was while staying hidden and was met with the sight of a strong, rippling back filmed over in water.

_'So beautiful...'_ The fox thought as he watched the man wash up in silence. Once he got a glimpse of his face, he was hooked. He wanted to see this strong, glorious male more but knew he couldn't be seen or the male he felt such attraction to might do what he has avoided for the past 300 years. So here he was now, two months later, still having his private little show of watching the man bathe. After watching him for so long, he wanted to make this man his, but he had to think of a way without causing trouble for himself. "Well, I'm not a trickster for nothing. I've eluded fools that wanted me for my pelt or tails. I'm sure this man can't resist me either but I can make this go in my favor if I play my cards just right." he murmured before standing. "And I'll do it all tonight." he said, grinning softly to himself before dashing off, making the brush rustle with his departure.

Zoro looked up when he heard the sound but passed it off as an animal scurrying off and continued his bath.

0

Later in the day, in the city, a group of men were gathered in the tavern, on the table before them a painted picture. "So, you're telling me that some old coot told you there was a five tailed fox living in the forest nearby that can be worth tons if we bring it back alive?" One of the men spoke.

"Yeah. Apparently in his younger days, he was able to see the fox for a long enough period of time to get an ink painting of it. He said that it must be a mystical lore creature that's roaming around here. Maybe a child of the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsune that roamed that very forest four thousand years ago." Another male spoke and then the suppose leader grinned, showing yellowed teeth. "Well, if it's true, then we'll catch it in a trap. A fox trap won't work since I'm sure its witty enough to escape from it if it was caught in it. We'll try a snare trap that can fracture its leg so it can't run and then we'll bring it back and have a great auction and sell it to the highest bidder." The man spoke and the men cheered as they clanked mugs together at their ingenious plan to capture the rare fox running wild in the forest.

0

After his bath, he dressed and sat upon the boulder, taking out a few cleaning supplies and started working on managing his three swords. First was Sandai Kitetsu, a supposed cursed sword that has brought many a swordsman that has wield it misfortune on the battlefield. He received it from a dying man on the battlefield, telling him that he might be the only one to have the power to wield the deadly sword. He smirked and told the man that he'll leave it to fate and tested it with tossing it into the air and held out his arm, the blade missing and stabbed the ground instead. So the sword was now his to command and never once brought misfortune upon him. He believed that only because the sinister sword wanted to be paid in blood by a skilled hand to keep any misfortune from him.

After Kitetsu was done, he placed the sword back into its saya before starting on the second, Shuusui. Another sword that was given to him after proving his skill to another wandering swordsman that came to the city. As young as he was in the royal guard, no one would expect him to be as good as he were back then but he proved the man was and was rewarded with his treasured sword. And the last, which meant much to him, was Wadou Ichimonji. That sword in particular belonged to a close friend who died not long after he was signed up for training to be a royal guard. A nasty band of bandits came in and ransacked most of the city before the guards were dispatched and she was caught in the crossfire unarmed and was killed. When he got out there and learned of her death, the result wasn't pretty. While he and Kuina had a love/hate relationship before he left, he still treated the girl with every amount of respect that he would give a fellow swordsman. The idea that she was taken down without a fight, he wasn't happy at all and the bandits saw that first hand. After the ordeal was taken care of, he went to see Kuina's father to ask for her treasured sword and it was given without a fuss.

"She knows that it will be in the right hands." he told him as he left.

He sighed and shook away the memory as he stood, placing the three swords into the loop that hung from his hip and headed back to his home.

0

The men had set the trap, also knowing the demon swordsman was living in the very same forest and wouldn't want to encounter him. They waited out far enough so the fox wouldn't see them and waited. It was later in the evening when the fox showed itself. "There it is!" One of the men cheered. "Fame and fortune, here we come!" The little fox wandered further, getting ever closer to the snare without noticing it. Soon, the snap and the surprised, painful yelp from the fox got the men charging but they stopped when they heard another voice break through the night. "What the hell is going on out there?" Zoro called as he started out from the place he was training at.

"Oh shit!"

0

Sanji was prepared. He had followed Zoro secretly to his home so he will always know where to go and tonight was the night where he will get what he had desired since first seeing him. "And having him by my side will keep those pesky animals at bay. Damn you, Zeff, for leaving me behind to fend for myself." he grumbled as he walked cautiously to not alert the other. He could hear the air whisper in protest with each swing of the sword, indicating Zoro was training and Zoro training was something you don't want to disturb unless you want to be gutted with a sword. He continued on, never noticing the snare that waited for him and the moment his right paw made contact with it, it snapped up, catching his leg and he yelped as the bone was fractured slightly. _'Damn it!'_ he thought, hearing a cheer and heard some men coming towards him.

"Shit, shit, shit!" he cursed, trying to free his paw. There was no way in hell he would show his mortal form to these unwashed bastards. His ears perked when he realized the sound of the sword cutting air has stopped and he smiled wickedly when he heard Zoro's voice.

"What the hell is going on out there?"

"Oh shit!"

_'Serves you bastards right. Think you can catch me when I'm near the demon swordsman.'_ Sanji thought before playing the pitiful creature, cloaking his other four tails for added effect. Zoro came out from hiding, glancing at the men cowering before him. "I'll ask again, what the hell is going on?" he questioned. One of the men pointed to the fox. "We were just trying to capture that thing. We didn't know it wandered so close to your home, Roronoa-sama." One of the men spoke, fear lacing his words. Zoro glanced down to the whimpering creature before looking back to the man. "Why? It hasn't done any harm to the city, has it? Unlike that little monkey that keeps stealing food." he said, remembering every once in a while, he would hear startled shouts of the little monkey's victims as they lose their food to the energetic simian.

_'Jeeze Luffy, why don't you announce yourself as a servant to Son Goku, why don't you? Ace will have your hide one of these days.' _Sanji thought as he continued to whimper, looking up to Zoro. "But it's rare! Some old man in the city told us that there was a five tailed fox roaming around this forest and we wanted to capture it. Anyone would want to see a servant of Inari." One of the men tried to explain.

"And what makes you think this guy is it? I don't see five tails on it. Looks like any normal fox to me. Now why don't you do yourselves a favor and stop chasing myths. I'm allergic to stupidity." he murmured as he moved over to the fox and helped it out of the snare. Sanji watched as the men left, one turning back to glance to him and he grinned, making the man gasp. "Hmm, must be a fracture. This snare isn't built to break any bones." Zoro murmured, catching Sanji's attention again before he was brought into the male's arms and would've purred at finally being held in those strong arms but was more focused on hearing his voice in his ears. _'Well, one task down. Now the next thing is seduce him to be mine.'_ he thought, grinning softly as Zoro started carrying him back to his home to wrap the fracture.

0

Sanji was set on Zoro's bed as he went to get supplies and he made himself at home on the bed, inhaling the other's scent greedily. _'Perfection at it finest. And soon, it will be mine.'_ Sanji thought as he looked up when Zoro came back in with medical supplies. "I don't know a thing about this so don't whine if I do a crappy job. Too bad its so late or I would've had Chopper take care of you. He's the one that took care of most of my wounds when I was a royal guard." he murmured as he worked on making a makeshift splint for Sanji so the other was able to still walk without irritating it too much so the fracture can heal. Sanji yipped happily for the gesture even though he knew that the fracture would heal overnight. "There. You can stay here for the night but tomorrow, its back to the wild for you. I don't like pets." he said and Sanji pouted.

"Well that isn't fair." he spoke and Zoro balked as he watched the fox. Sanji chuckled as he sat up, looking to Zoro. "Well? Bet you wasn't expecting this, hmm? Of course, those bastards didn't need to know that the normal fox they caught was indeed their little myth that they were searching for." he continued as he shifted his form, turning into his mortal form. Zoro watched at the little fox that he just saved turned into a beautiful male. Sun kissed blond hair was cropped short with a long bang covering over the left side of his face. A crystal blue eye gazed at him as five tails swayed behind him, each holding a hoshi no tama as two fox ears twitched from the spot on his head.

Zoro continued to stare at the fox turned man. A very beautiful man. A very beautiful, naked man. Wait..._naked?_

"Augh! Please, form some clothes or something!" Zoro grumbled as he turned away. Sanji laughed as he stood. "Oh where are my manners." he said, taking a leaf from behind his fox ear and turned it into a flowing kimono with an intricate design of foxes upon it before sliding it on. "Even though I'm sure it won't stay on for long." he purred as Zoro turned to face him.

"So, if you're a kitsune, what do you want with me?" Zoro questioned, crossing his arms, watching the other with an indifferent gaze.

"I've watched you for a long time, Roronoa Zoro, but no longer. Your gorgeous body drawn me to you and no one, male or female, has done that to me. I watched and waited for the perfect time to confront you. Of course, those bastards weren't a part of that plan but they actually made my job much easier. My bastard of a father figure told me many times to settle down and find someone. While I flirted with and doted on female kitsune before, none of them attracted me as much as you. And its about time I stop beating around the bush." Sanji spoke as he walked over to him, arms coming to loop around the swordsman's neck.

"I want to make you mine, Roronoa, and the power I hold will definitely benefit you. How about it?" he whispered, knowing his charm cannot be ignored. Many people who come across kitsune could never resist, no matter whether the kitsune was male or female. And Sanji believed firmly that Zoro will eagerly bend down to his will and become the mate he had desired...

"...No."

Or not.

0

Zypher: Well there it is. The first chapter to a new fic. I need to stop doing this cause now more stories will be put behind and my yugioh fans might come at me with torches soon. But anyways, here's my first step into trying to join the One Piece community with a little Zoro/Sanji fic. This may or may not be long depending on the chain of events the story will have but for once I have an ending in mind -throws confetti- Yay for planned endings! But yeah, if you devout ZoSan fans enjoyed this, it will make me happy to know that I haven't failed the first step in trying to join another category of fanfiction. Well tell me what you all think...and please don't kill me if I killed Zoro and Sanji with OOC too early [even though for Sanji, it actually fits considering what he is and what common folklore explanation on kitsunes say]. I promise you arguments and insults will start flying by next chapter. You can never have a fic where they are docile to one another easily. -grins-


	2. Chapter 2

Heart of the Kitsune

Chapter 2

0

Sanji's world shattered around him but was replaced with anger. "No? **_No!_** What do you mean _no_! You shitty marimo, how can you deny me!" he yipped in anger, bringing his arms away from the other male and winced when his arm throbbed with the healing fracture. Zoro huffed in anger. "I'm not easily swayed by a kitsune, dammit! And where the hell do you get off calling me marimo, lousy fox!"

"Lousy? How dare you!"

"If the shoe fits!"

"I should curse you for your words but you're lucky I like you!"

"Go find some she-fox to play with!"

"It's you that I want!"

"You're lucky you're injured, shitty-fox! I would toss you out on your ass!"

"I can take you on any day!"

"Wanna bet!"

Any Inari shrine in the vicinity of the argument grew a sweatdrop at the arguing duo.

0

In a secluded location, Zeff slapped a hand to his forehead as he watched the silent vision before him of Sanji. "That pup just can't control himself, can he?" A trilling laughter answered him as a bird landed on the ground before him before shifting into a mortal form. "Well, he sure takes after you, Zeff-san." The male spoke, chuckling again. "And you need to keep an eye on that foster brother of yours." Zeff spoke as he looked to the other. The phoenix laughed again. "True, true. Little Luffy is making Son Goku angry with his antics in town but can you blame him? He needs to eat and apparently, doing tricks for food wasn't something he planned so he took the easier route."

"Well Ace, its either his hide or yours." Zeff muttered, fox ears twitching.

Ace pouted and would've answered before he poofed in a flurry of feathers and ash. Zeff sighed and mentally counted before Ace was reborn again. The phoenix, or vermillion bird in the case of local myths in the area, had a very high tolerance to die while in the middle of a thought, or even when he's eating, which leads to a common annoyance that not only Zeff finds to be such. The feathers and ash reformed back into the young male and Ace grinned. "I feel decades younger! Now what was I talking about?" he questioned as he stretched.

"I don't know. We were speaking about Luffy and you died so whatever you were about to say was probably forgotten." Zeff muttered. Ace blinked and cocked his head to the side before laughing. "You're so right! But I'll talk to Luffy soon. Maybe I'll break him out of his habit." he said before changing back into his natural animal form and flew off. "Don't encourge him! Actually do something!" Zeff called before the phoenix as out of sight and got another trilling laugh in response. "All these pups are going to be the death of me. Inari, why leave me to watch them all when my own kin is a handful." he muttered before getting up, losing his mortal shell and dashed off into the forest, eight hoshi no tama glowing in the pitch blackness of the forest around him.

0

Sanji pouted as he sat on the futon that was placed in the small tea room Zoro's home had. He was a very pissy kitsune and that in itself was dangerous. _'How dare he. No male or female could resist me. How could he?' _he thought to himself before smirking. "But it makes it all worthwhile. I never had a challenge for something I wanted and he's becoming such. Maybe beating him in battle will change his tune. A strong mate for a strong man." he murmured to himself and started plotting to himself before he fell asleep once a few tricks came into mind.

_'He will be mine. I will bring misfortune onto anyone that dares disrupt me.'_

0

Back in the city, the group of men that was out trying to catch the kitsune drowned themselves in second rate booze. "How could this happen? I was sure of that kitsune hiding in there..." A man slurred. "Maybe we were idiots...what kitsune would show itself to us..." Another added, tossing the paper with the drawing on it. A man stepped over to where te group stood and took the paper, looking at it before smirking. "Maybe I can capture this creature for myself. A kitsune would fetch a pretty penny on the black market. Anyone would pay thousands to have this creature in their hands." The new man spoke and one of the drunk men turned to him. "And how are yous gonna do that?" he questioned.

"Well, for one, you have to sneak up on it. Even better if its in mortal form cause then you can claim its hoshi no tama, a orb of great power that any kitsune would do a favor for its return. If this five tailed kitsune is around, then all I need to do is grab one and then he'll be mine to control and sell for money." The man spoke as he rolled up the parchment and headed back out. "Wait! Who are you?"

The man stopped at the door and turned, baring a wicked grin. "My name is Spandam. Remember it for I will be the one to catch the elusive kitsune." he said before leaving. The more sober men listened to his claim before shaking their heads. "Such a poor, naive fool. He would go for anything that might be related to a lore animal."

"Yeah. Remember that time he was chasing down that little imp of a monkey, thinking that it was a servant of Son Goku?"

"Yeah, he alone caused more damage than the damn monkey and that's considering most of that damage is to the people that lose food to that thing."

"Well maybe he actually might do this right."

"I doubt it. Spandam is an idiot and too much roaming about Zoro's neck of the woods might get him killed."

0

The next morning, Zoro was up early for his morning meditation and when he was gone, Sanji woke up and yawned, stretching out lazily before looking around. He stood and headed up to Zoro's room but saw the other male was gone. No food was cooking so he wasn't making breakfast and there wasn't the telltale sign of him outside training with his swords. "Where the hell is that marimo?" he mumbled as he walked over to the window and looked outside. He didn't see the other outside and pouted as he went outside as well. He sniffed the air and caught onto the familiar scent of steel and grinned as he followed it. The sound of the raging waterfall close to the city was heard and the scent was slowly being drowned out by the clean scent of the water. "He must be around here somewhere." Sanji murmured softly to himself as he made his way over to the waterfall and finally found his elusive prey.

He was sitting underneath the rush of water above him, meditation stance undisturbed as he sat there. He was without a shirt but his swords were still resting on his hip. Sanji whimpered at the sight and growled. "Damn that marimo. He's just trying to tease me, isn't he?" he growled, now irritable at the delicious sight before him but had no say in what he could do with it. "I have to make him mine, I just have to! But how if that idiot marimo won't even give me the time of day?" he grumbled to himself as he left the area before he did something that could endanger himself. He pondered as he headed back for Zoro's little home. He made himself too comfortable there overnight and won't leave unless he was forced out by the swordsman. A idea popped into mind and he grinned.

"Ah, but he can't kick out a person that could make him the best meals ever!" he said cheekily and bounded the rest of the way back to the quaint little home, ready to prepare a meal fit for a king for the rebellious swordsman.

0

Zoro, even in the midst of a serious meditation session, could tell there was another presence around. A very strong presence that could only belong to a certain kitsune. _'That damn fox needs to go somewhere.'_ he thought as he continue meditating, feeling the presence leave and he was left to his solitude until his hour of meditation was up. He stood and moved from underneath the waterfall, stretching a bit before drying off with the cloth he had with him and put on a shirt before walking off, deliberately heading off into the city to get himself something to quell his growing hunger.

Back at home, with the sparse ingredients left at his disposal, Sanji got to work. At least there was still some fish, rice and a bit of meat so he was able to make some teriyaki and sashimi. There was even a stash of buckwhet flour so Sanji had the option to make soba noodles. "Oh I can see it now! He will be in awe once he sees my dishes and his tastebuds will explode with flavor as he eats each one! Then I'll have him snared for no human can make a meal like I can! He'll want my dishes all the time so he'll have to agree to be mine!" he said with a fox smile upon his face as he got to work, tossing away the splint on his arm now that the fracture was healed. He hummed softy to himself as he cooked, unaware that his plan may just backfire.

0

In the city, Zoro was at the typical stand, getting himself a meal of yakisoba and some decent quality sake. "How is it, Roronoa-sama?" The cook asked, wringing his hands as he waited for the verdict. He was always pleased to have the legendary swordsman eat at his little stand and always did his best to make the best meal for the swordsman, free of charge. "Better than before." he murmured as he continued to eat and the man sighed with relief. "It's good to know that its to your standards! Please, feel free to ask for seconds!" he spoke before moving away to tend to other customers at the other end of the stand. The peace in the town was calm until the usual ruckus started. "Hey! Get that monkey! It stole my onigiri!" A man called and he ducked in time as the wily monkey soared over his head, an armful of onigiri in its arms.

"Tashigi! Smoker! Get that thief!" A local policeman called and soon, barks were accompanied as two dogs ran past the stands. "Never a dull morning here." he muttered, taking another swig of his sake.

With Luffy, the little monkey continued to run, flipping over carts and ducking through people's legs as he ran for his life from the two dogs chasing him. Of course, this was always a game and Smoker knew it well. They play it every day an it hasn't gotten old yet. "You can't catch me, Smoker!" Luffy cheered as he continued to run. "Get back here, you little brat!" The gray colored hound called. All three of them were animal spirits, Smoker and Tashigi staying more to their animal form mostly for their jobs as police dogs. Smoker was first to be part of the force, a task that prove difficult since his loyalty way greatly tested due to him being a haf breed. He was a guardian of Okami but is usually found in the guise of a common dog but that still didn't hide much of the wolf blood in him.

It was a good few years before he became part of the force and hasn't let his loyalties die yet. Tashigi joined a couple months after, being found as a little Shiba Inu pup and she looked up to Smoker for everything she knows. She also knew his secret and kept that a protected secret of her own volition, knowing that people in the city would do anything for a lore creature of any kind since the area around it was brimming with ancient magics. That fact alone led the people to believe they were surrounded by lore spirits, which they were, but never saw them. They may catch a glimpse of one but that's about all they get.

She knew that Luffy was a lore animal as well but he definitely plays his part as the sneaky monkey well enough to hide the fact. Once they were on the outskirts of town did they stop. "Aww, you guys tired already? That's not fun!" Luffy said with a pout as he shifted into his mortal form, grinning as he munched on a piece of onigiri. Smoker huffed as he changed as well. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop stealing food, kid? I won't keep giving you free passes and just chase you out the city. I will eventually catch you and put you up for the police to decide what to do with you." he muttered, crossing his arms.

"But you know you can't, Smoker! You do that and Shanks won't be happy with you!" Luffy pointed out and he groaned. If there was one person he didn't want to encounter, it was Shanks. The guy was a humorful dolt but he was a powerful lore animal. He was the greater power over Ace the phoenix as the powerful Suzaku of the South. He along with the other three beasts of the four directions oversee all and they usually have a understudy to regular the small matters that didn't require them. His understudy was, of course, Ace, who just so happens to be Luffy's adopted brother. It wasn't good to piss off Ace but its death to piss them both off. "Alright fine, you win. Just stop stealing food. If you're that desperate for a meal, come to me and we'll make arrangements." Smoker grumbled and Luffy cheered.

"Yay! Free food! Free food!"

"Luffy, giving the old man trouble again?" Ace questioned from his spot in the trees. Luffy looked up and waved. "Hey Ace! No, we were just playing our usual game!" he replied, tossing his brother a piece of onigiri. Ace caught it and laughed. "It's always games and adventures with you! Keep it up!"

"Don't encourage him!" Tashigi yipped.

"You're just like old man Zeff, Tashigi!"

"Well he's your brother! Keep an eye on him for once!"

Ace chuckled again as he finished his onigiri in one bite. "I would if I weren't so busy. Old Zeff needs some extra eyes to watch over the little rambuction pup of his. Apparently little Sanji is finally going to settle down." he explained. "Sugoi! Who is it, Ace!" Luffy questioned. Smoker arched a grey eyebrow, also curious. He only met the kitsune on some occasions where he too would wander into town, mostly to sway women and do a trick or two out of boredom. To hear the little hellraiser was about to settle down is a feat in itself. Ace hopped down from the branch. "Some green haired guy. All we were watching was a vision so we didn't get a name."

"Wait...did you say green hair? Sanji is trying to sway the demon swordsman Roronoa Zoro? He's crazy!" Tashigi cried.

"Roronoa Zoro!" Luffy cried, then blinked. "Who's he?" Tashigi huffed as she changed into her mortal form, removing the leaf from her head, and looked to Luffy. "Roronoa Zoro was one of the youngest men to be part of the royal guards for the magistrate in the city. He's retired now but he's still as lethal as he was back then. No one would dare face him in battle because his Santoryu style isn't something just anyone can easily match up with." she explained. "Oh! Then he's perfect for Sanji! Sanji would definitely want a strong mate and I'm sure this Zoro guy fits the bill!"

"You just don't get it, do you?"

"Well Luffy has a point." Ace spoke and Tashigi looked to him. "I'm sure Zeff wanted someone to reign in Sanji and if anyone could, sounds like the swordsman is a liable choice." he pointed out. "I actually agree with that logic. Maybe dying and being reborn is making you smarter, Ace." Smoker said with a chuckle. Ace grinned. "Glad you agree with me, Smokey." Smoker growled and glared at him. "What did I tell you about that nickname?"

"You know you love it."

Tashigi looked between them before sighing. "Smoker-sama. We should get back before the captain worries." she said, shifting back. "True. As for you, you stay out of trouble for once." he spoke, looking down to Luffy. "And you," He pointed to Ace. "Stop encouraging him. I know you don't do a lick of discipline to him to keep him from getting into trouble." Ace winked at Smoker. "I will if you do me a favor."

"I'm not going out on a date with you." Ace pouted as he watched the two police dogs run back into the city. "I'll get you, Smokey! You watch me!" he trilled before looking back to Luffy. "As for you keep it up. Gives me more chances to see that man. I'll break him down soon enough." he said cheekily, winking down at his brother and Luffy grinned. "Aye, aye, Ace!"

0

The meal was done and set on the table, now all Sanji had to do was wait for the guest of honor. "Now where in the hell is he? He can't be training for this long, can he?" he muttered, tapping his fingers on the counter he was leaning against. He eventually pushed off from the counter and headed out, making his way back to the waterfall to see if Zoro was still there. "I'll kill him myself if he ducked away." he grumbled. After his leave, Spandam came wandering into the area, looking around. "Hmm, if I was a kitsune, where would I be?" he hummed as he looked around some more. He pulled out a map of the surrounding area and looked at it. "Let see, the river is not far from here. Further upstream is a waterfall. Maybe the kitsune is taking a bath at the waterfall." he said then grinned.

"Nothing better than an unprepared fox." he spoke as he started heading off in that direction. When he arrived there, he was in luck. There, Sanji stood, tapping his foot angrily and his head held high, sniffing out for any lingering scent of Zoro. Spandam prepared the rope, ready to capture the elusive kitsune before he knew he was around. Sanji's ears perked as he heard the crunching of twigs beneath the other's feet. He turned just in time to see the other man and grinned. "Well hello there. What's brings a strapping young man like you into my neck of the woods?" he purred as he turned to him. Like anyone else, Spandam fell for his charm easily.

"I want to capture you. You will be taken to a good home, I promise. Hell, you might even become the magistrate's pet. Fortune and comfort awaits you there." Spandam said, ready to toss the rope and tie up the kitsune to come along with him. Sanji smirked and dashed over to him, arms looping around the male's neck. "Oh yeah? That sounds wonderful. There's just one teeny tiny little problem with that request..." he whispered, a tail brushing over Spandam's face as he grinned. "You'll have to catch me first!" he yipped, moving away and was gone before he could retaliate. "The fuck!" Spandam cursed as he looked around for the kitsune male. "He's fast." he muttered before he went on a search for the kitsune.

Sanji huffed as he watched him, rubbing his hands on the branch he was sitting on. "Ugh, can't believe I touch that unwashed fool of a mortal. I rather be running my hands on someone else." he murmured before looking towards the city. "And that stupid marimo isn't even here!" he growled, ears flattening, before shifting forms and hopped down from the tree, making his way back to the swordsman's home.

Around that same time, Zoro was making his way home after having another fill of high quality liquor at the tavern before he headed out. "Hope that idiot fox is gone." he muttered as he reached his house and the moment he opened the door, he could smell the delicious food that was sitting on the table. He didn't take long to figure out the kitsune was probably the one to have made it before running off and snorted. "A waste of food since I already went out to eat." he muttered as he headed off to his room just as Sanji reached the house. His nose twitched at the familiar smell of his mate and grinned. "Good, he's finally home. Can't woo him without getting rid of the fool chasing me first." he mumbled to himself, pondering on what to do next and got an idea, heading back off into the forest.

0

Spandam continued his search, following the river downstream to see if the kitsune was anywhere on the shore, getting himself a drink or resting. "Damn fox..." he mumbled as he continued his search. Soon, the howl of a lone fox was heard and he grinned as he followed the sound. The sound got gradually louder and he soon spotted the elusive animal. "Ah, there you are. You're a speedy little thing, aren't you? Now come to me and everything will be fine." The fox tilted his head to the side as Spandam closed in on the kitsune. The fox grinned as he continued to watch Spandam try to get closer and closer to him, never knowing in the slightest that he was trapped in an illusion easily created by Sanji, who stood outside of the illusion plane. He smirked as he walked off. "Have fun, you dumbass." he murmured as he bounded off back for Zoro's home.

When he got there, he peeked inside but the smell of food was still strong and he pouted. "The hell?" he grumbled and headed upstairs. He walked into the room to see the other was passed out asleep in his bed. He growled as he walked over to the bed and looked down to him. "Oi." he called. No response. "Oi!" Still nothing. His tails bristled angrily as he lifted a leg high into the air. "Hey, you dumbass marimo! Wake up!" he hissed as he slammed his leg down on the other, winding him as he shot up from the bed. "The hell, you shitty fox! Why are you here?"

"I went through the trouble of making you something to eat and you leave it there to cool!" Sanji growled, eyes narrowed as he looked down to him. Zoro growled as he stood. "Didn't I tell you that you were out of here today? So get going, shit-fox!" Sanji bristled even more. "Don't think getting rid of me will be the end of it. I want you, Roronoa Zoro, and I'm not going to give up. I'll fight you if I must to prove the benefits of having me around. I think a perfectly good reason was the food downstairs. I'll leave it there for you so appreciate the damn gesture." he snarled before turning tail and left.

Zoro watched as the fox left, rubbing his stomach. "Jeez, that damn fox can hit hard." he grumbled before moving to get out of bed and head downstairs to eat whatever concotion the fox made for him. He was actually surprised at the amount of food on the table and could only guess the fox was planning to eat with him. "Oh well." he murmured as he sat down, pulling the bowl of soba noodles forward and snapped the chopsticks sitting off to the side. "Itadakimasu." he mumbled before he started to eat.

While doing so, he never noticed Sanji watching from the window, smiling softly. "But he's still stubborn. If he always heads into town, then maybe I can enlist some help from some friendly spirits that I know." he said and smirked. "Get some dirt on him then appeal to his favorite things. If he knows kitsunes so well, then he should know we don't give up easily. Seduction has always been a kitsune's strong point but looks like I need a little more of it than usual to sway this interesting piece of mortal." he mumured as he made his way to the city. "Besides...I've been the taker for 300 years now. It's about time I become the receiver to satisfy my hunger." he whispered, running a hand along his bare chest and imagining it to be a strong calloused hand. "Be prepared, my dear shitty marimo. I've come to collect."

0

Zypher: The more I write, the more I surprise myself that I'm hitting the attitude of what a typical kitsune would do down to a T before I even looked at the info. -looks at various sites of research on kitsune lores- Anyways, I'm so happy you all are loving this fic! I feel like I've accomplished something to get such nice reviews from you all. Well, looks like there's still a hint of OOC trying to weasel in there but I think I got Zoro's badass personality growing and it will only get better the more he has to deal with Sanji. -chuckles- And Sanji is a sneaky fox and we'll definitely be seeing more tricks from him soon enough. And look, more characters! Can't have a good One Piece story without throwing in the rest of the Mugiwara crew and various friends and enemies. So be prepared to see more show up soon as well as the danger that is Spandam [thanks to a rl friend who gave me an interesting conflict dealing with him thanks to what he has already done in the series itself] and a new danger that will show itself soon. So tell me if I'm still doing good and I'll see you next time! -waves-


	3. Chapter 3

Heart of the Kitsune

Chapter 3

0

After eating his fill, Zoro headed up to his bedroom and mulled over the persistent kitsune that now weedled his way into his life. "Damn, I asked for peace and yet here I am dealing with a stubborn kitsune. Never thought one would even show itself." he muttered and sighed before he blew out the lantern and went to bed. Around the same time, when the city was dark and the rowdy ones were making their homes in the taverns, Sanji headed into the city. He looked around before hearing a crow and looked up. A raven sat there, looking back down to him. "There you are, Robin-chwan. I've been waiting for you!" he said and the raven chuckled, shifting into a mortal form and crossed her legs as she looked down to the kitsune. "I'm sure you have, cook-san. I am quite amazed to see you here tonight. You've been quite aloof and hanging around the forest more than usual." Robin spoke.

Sanji chuckled. "True. I do miss seeing my wonderful angels but I have found someone new that requires my time."

A laugh was heard and he looked down to see a orange tabby cat sitting before him. "Well by Inari's blessing, I thought I would never hear the day when someone interest Sanji so much that he would pursue it! Who's the lucky lady?" The cat asked as she shifted, brown eyes glittering in the darkness. "Ah, Nami-swan, you're beauty is unmatched as always. As for my prey, it isn't a female but a male." he spoke. "Oh-ho, then who's the lucky man?" Nami asked.

"He goes by the name Roronoa Zoro."

"Roronoa Zoro? The legendary swordsman of the city? Such a big goal you're trying to accomplish. Think that it will be possible, cook-san?" Robin questioned from above. "That's where you lovely ladies come in. I need your help. He's such a stubborn mule but if you can follow him and learn of what he likes, it will make charming him easier." he explained. A set of wings sprouted from Robin's back as she flew down to meet them. "I see. Having trouble seducing him unlike the other males and females that you jerk around for fun?" she questioned, an interested gleam in her eyes. Sanji pouted and nodded. "Yeah. He didn't even show the slightest hint that he was interested in me at all. That made me angry. He shooed me out the house in hopes to get rid of me but I'm not going to let him get rid of me so easily. I want him to be my eternal mate and I don't want to force him but Inari help me I will if he keeps trying to shirk away from me."

"Now, now, Sanji-kun. We don't want you to force him. Zeff wouldn't be happy to know that his pup was abusing his powers for something he desperately wants." Nami said and he huffed. "That old man hasn't been around for 100 years after leaving me to fend for myself once I gained my third tail. If he's watching me then he can come tell me what I should or shouldn't do himself." he mumbled before looking back to the two women before him. "So will you help me learn what I need to claim my dearest marimo?"

"Oh, how cute. You even picked a name out for him." Nami said with a soft chuckle before nodding. "Sure but I would want a little fee for my services." Sanji frowned. "Aw, Nami-swan, can't you do this for me for free?" Nami gave him a look and he sighed. "Alright then. I'll make sure to bring you the finest fish from my neck of the woods to you later." She grinned and nodded. "Thanks, Sanji-kun! Robin and I will get right on tailing your little lover boy when he comes into town tomorrow." she said and he nodded, smiling softly. "Good. We'll meet here again tomorrow night. If you see that little ape Luffy and that scaredy-cat kappa Usopp, let them in on this too. Might need their help as well." They nodded before watching the kitsune shift and run off.

"Think the effort will be worth it?" Nami questioned as she looked to Robin.

"Swordsman-san is a very strong male. A strong mate is what cook-san needs and if this all works in his favor, then Zeff will definitely be happy to know that someone strong is watching over his pup." Robin explained and Nami nodded before the two shifted back into animal forms. "Guess we'll meet up tomorrow and find Luffy and Usopp to let them in on this and get to work the moment Zoro walks into town." Robin nodded before she flew off and Nami ran off back to her home where she was pampered like a princess from her elderly owner.

0

Deeper in the forest, Luffy was wandering, monkey tail wagging as he walked in his mortal form. He was singing as he walked, tapping a twig on his shoulder as he continued walking on before stopping as he heard voices. "After 300 years, we're finally back. And once we get prepared, we'll take care of that blasted kitsune." A dark voice spoke. "But how are going to lure out that fox? You know he's a cunning one." Luffy heard this and went to hide in a nearby tree. "I'm sure by now he has some new interest to paw after. We learn it, find out where it goes, then take it in for ransom for the kitsune's life." The first spoke.

"Still smart as always, aren't you, Lucci?" The second spoke, a smirk upon his face and Luffy gasped but kept his mouth covered as he listened more. "Of course, Jyabura. We may have lost most of CP9 thanks to that old kitsune Zeff, but his runt will pay the price for what he had done." Lucci spoke before they left the area. Luffy frowned before hopping down. "I have to find Sanji and quick! I can't believe Lucci and Jyabura returned to this part of the woods!" he said frantically as he ran off, hoping to find Sanji back at his home.

0

He returned home and sighed as he went to sit on the ornate bed, a gift from a lonely but rich male human that held his attention for a while but was dumped not long after. He sighed, removing his kimono and laid back on the bed. "Zoro...why can't you understand my love for you?" he murmured softly before curling up, his five tails covering him like a makeshift blanket and would've let the exhaustion of the day carry him to sleep but was roused awake by a familiar loud voice calling out his name.

"Saaaaaaaanji!"

"Ugh...what is it, Luffy? It's late and I'm not making food for you!"

Luffy skidded into the cave and stopped before Sanji's bed, breathing heavily as he looked to the other with a frightened gaze and Sanji raised his head. The little monkey was never frightened of anything and he learned that little fact from the best. So to see him afraid made the elder kitsune worry. "What's going on, Luffy?" he asked softly. Luffy looked to him and whimpered as he spoke two names he never wanted to hear again. "Jyabura and Lucci...they've returned." he whispered and Sanji's eyes widened. "What..."

"It's true. I heard them deeper in the forest. They're coming for you for revenge on Zeff for driving them away 200 years ago when they first found you. You need to run! Get out of here until Ace or Shanks can come down and take care of them!" Luffy said but Sanji didn't register any of his words except for one.

**_Run..._**

_I...I can't...I won't..._

**_Run..._**

"I won't..." he whispered and Luffy looked to him. "But Sanji..." he started but the other gave him a glare. "I'm not running away! I'm not going to run away from those bastards while my mate still lives in this forest! I'll be damned if I let someone else swipe Roronoa Zoro from under my nose because I ran to make some living somewhere else!" he hissed and Luffy yelped as he scampered back. Sanji rarely gets angry but it wasn't pleasant to be around. "Should I try and look for Zeff? He can drive them away." Sanji stood and shook his head. "That old man left me for a reason. I need to start making a living on my own. If Jyabura and Lucci want to take me on, I'll meet their challenge head on. Nothing is stopping me from my goal, not even them." he said and Luffy looked to him, seeing the flare of determination and grinned.

"Then I'm with you all the way, Sanji!"

Sanji smirked. "Good, cause I'll be needing your help."

0

The next morning, Zoro woke up for his usual morning workout and bath. Once he was done with that, he started heading into the city. From a nearby tree, Robin watched before following behind him. She watched as he ate at one of the booths, keeping a tab on the food he was eating. "Hmm, sea king meat and sake. Not much of a healthy diet but I suppose he works it off so its good enough." she hummed from her perch on the corner of the building nearby. She turned to look over to Luffy who swung himself up to her. "Morning, Luffy. Did you meet up with cook-san at all?" she asked.

"Yeah." he answered, following her gaze. "So that's the guy he's trying to swoon?"

"Yes. I'm learning about his favorite foods now. Simple but I'm sure cook-san can elaborate the meals into his favor easily." she said and Luffy nodded, grinning eagerly. "Who knew Sanji had such a challenge before him?" he said with a chuckle before going silent and looked over to Robin. "Hey, Robin...you don't think this would end up like his other conquests, do you?" he asked softly. The karasu-tengu shook her head. "No...not at all. I believe this time, cook-san is serious in his search for a mate. I've never seen him so determined before so I'm sure he's serious about this one." she said but then rested her head onto her palm.

"But then again, when you take into consideration that he had to work considerably harder to charm this one, you never know. He does mention making swordsman-san into his mate but sometimes, you can't second guess his thinking." she murmured. Luffy sighed, knowing that Robin can be right about some of her inquiries. He just hoped that Sanji really meant in claiming the swordsman for a mate and not just leading him around with fake promises. After he finished eating, Zoro was up and headed out to do what he usually does during the day. "Come on, Robin!" Luffy chittered as he started following after Zoro. Robin chuckled softly before she followed behind the eccentric simian.

0

Zoro yawned as he left the town, wondering if he was just a animal magnet. Everywhere he looked, he either saw the monkey that usually terrorizes people for food or some odd black raven that wasn't even supposed to be in the area. _'If they are animal spirits, I'm gonna kill that fox.'_ he thought to himself as he made his way back home. He heard rustling in the grass and pulled out Shuusui from its saya and pointed it over in the vicinity of the sound. "Sharp. I like that." A voice purred and Zoro sighed. "What do you want now, shitty fox?"

Sanji stepped out from the foilage, smirking softly. "Came to see if you changed your mind about me, marimo."

"Not in the slightest."

Sanji pouted and moved closer, sitting beside the other man once the sword threat was gone. "Why not, marimo? You have a genuine lore animal wanting you and you brush it off like it's nothing. Any person would be jumping at this chance. Why you have to be so different?" he questioned. Zoro looked over to him and huffed. "Well, shitty fox, if I were to be anything to you, it will not only put you in danger but me as well. I asked for a peaceful life and I'm not going to get it with you hanging around. Now go away and find someone else to charm and dump." he murmured, waving the other away. Sanji growled, ears flattened against his skull. "What will it take to make you believe, hmm? A blood oath perhaps? Or maybe the most important thing to every kitsune." he whispered, lifting a tail to hover before Zoro's face, the glowing hoshi no tama rested precariously on the tip.

"If you know your legends well, you know that this is the most important thing to a kitsune. Steal one and I would grant you a favor for its return. I could promise you anything, even the truth if you so desire to hear it. Just take it and return it to me, marimo. That's all it takes to get all the answers you need to know from me." he purred as he watched the other male. Zoro looked to the hoshi no tama and reached up. Sanji waited, knowing that no human could resist the powerful orb but was completely floored when Zoro pushed his tail away and stood. "I don't have time for you, shitty fox. Go back home and stop bugging me already." he said before walking off. Sanji hopped up as well and followed.

"You get back here right now, idiot swordsman! I'm gonna get you one way or another!"

"Get lost, you damn fox!"

"Never!"

0

It took the entirety of that night before to break himself out of the illusion he was caught up in and when he returned home, he was a very pissy man. "I can't believe I fell for that kitsune's tricks! He's much more cunning than I thought he would be. But I won't fail this time. That fox will be mine and I'll get rich selling him off. Maybe I could make a more hefty sum selling him off to a brothel. Get fifty percent for the money he'll be pulling in since any man or woman would want a night with a kitsune. Yeah, I'll do that instead. This will be perfect." Spandam spoke, grinning to himself.

"I won't fail this time. That fox will be mine and will be my meal ticket for life." he whispered before laughing at his ingenious plan.

0

Somewhere in the forest, Sanji's fur bristled at the thought of impending danger. "If it's that foolish human again, I'll give him something to be proud about." he muttered.

0

Zypher: And there you have it. Another chapter for all you wonderful readers that are following me with this story so far. You are very much loved cause you're the ones giving me hope that this story is as good as I was hoping for. So here we are with Spandam up to new tricks, Lucci and Jyabura making an appearance and Sanji still pestering Zoro. Also introductions of Robin and Nami into the mix and more are still to come so stick with me even longer to see what will happen to our troublesome duo.


	4. Chapter 4

Heart of the Kitsune

Chapter 4

0

Sanji let himself in to Zoro's home through the window and smirked when he heard the other mumbling to himself upstairs before heading into the kitchen. "Hmm, what to make for him tonight?" he murmured to himself as he looked at what was remaining. A trill from outside alerted him to another's presence and he moved over to the window, opening it and smiled when it was Robin. "Robin-chwan, glad to see you! Have anything new for me to know about my dear marimo?"

"Yes. Luffy and I were watching him all day. For food, he likes sea king meat and sake. He cares greatly for his swords and takes pride in his care. And the city pretty much treats him like a revered official for his good deeds during the course of his militant life." Robin said and he nodded. "Good, good. I don't know about the latter but I can definitely work with the first two." he said and grinned to Robin. "Thanks, Robin-chwan!"

Robin smiled and nodded before fluttering off. He closed the window once she was gone and he hummed. "Hmm, sea king meat? That's pretty expensive stuff. Guess I'll have to dip into my treasures to get him some. But for now, make with what I have." he murmured as he pulled out what he needed and got to work. An hour or so later and the table was filled with many fancy cusuine. He smiled at his usual work before he started making his way upstairs. Zoro was sitting in his room cleaning off Kitetsu when he found him. "Marimo, dinner awaits you." he said. Zoro looked up to him before waving a hand to dismiss him. "I'm not hungry." he spoke. Sanji glared at the othr male before stepping towards him.

"You march your ass down to the dinner table or else." he growled.

"Or else what?"

"You just like testing my patience, don't you?"

"Well no one _asked_ you to sit here trying to woo me." Zoro grumbled before he stood, quickly blocking a foot with the flat of his blade. _'Damn...that was almost too quick for me to catch.'_ he thought. Sanji growled before backflipping, making another kick for the swordsman, which he once again blocked. "What is your problem!"

"You're not giving me a chance! That's the problem!" Sanji hissed as he made a roundhouse kick. "I should give you a taste of manners but since we're in such a confined space, you're saved from such." he grumbled. Zoro growled as he went to swipe at the fox who dodged. "Well, you're holding your own which I'm surprised to say good job." he said as he went to attack the fox once more. The two continued their mock battle until they were at a cross counter. Shuusui was at Sanji's throat while the kitsune's foot was aimed for a vital spot where if he didn't stop the force of his kick, it would cause some fatal damage to the swordsman. "Alright, if you can fight like that, you gained some respect from me." Zoro said as he moved the sword while Sanji set his foot back down. "Good. So will you stop shooing me away before I can do nice things for you?"

"Don't push your luck, shit-fox."

Sanji huffed. "Fine, fine. At least join me for dinner. I promise I won't try anything." Zoro looked to him before sighing as he nodded, setting Shuusui back into its saya and set it with the other two and followed Sanji downstairs for dinner. Outside perched Robin who smiled softly. "Don't give up too soon, cook-san. Swordsman-san will break down to your will soon enough. Maybe even sooner than you think." she whispered as she watched the two out the window. she was join not long after by Luffy and Nami who watched as well. "So how's it going with Sanji?" Luffy asked.

"Well, they got into a fight-"

"What!"

"You didn't let me finish, Luffy." she reprimanded and the little monkey pouted. "They had a fight but from out here, it looked like a test for cook-san. If he faultered in the slightest, I'm sure swordsman-san wouln't look to him ever again if he showed some sort of weakness." Robin finished and Luffy pondered over what she said while Nami nodded, completely understanding what she meant. "Well, Sanji-kun is stronger than anyone else in the forest, excluding the higher ups and the fact that we don't know how strong Lucci and Jyabura are now that they've returned." she murmured and Robin nodded. "Well, if cook-san gotten swordman-san's respect, maybe soon enough, he can entrust his protection into him. But for now, all we can do is watch the outcome and only help if we're really needed."

Luffy and Nami nodded before Luffy finally clapped his hands together. "Oh, I get it! Sanji would be completely ignored by Zoro if he was weak!"

"We just said that." Nami grumbled, clapping a hand over her face at the delayed understanding from the monkey.

0

"Let me stay the night, marimo. At least I deserve that for fixing you such a nice meal." Sanji demanded, arms crossed as he looked to the swordsman. "No. Get going." he said with a finality tone and Sanji sighed before watching as the other male headed upstairs. He huffed, tails bristling before he left, knowing that if Zoro were to wake sometime in the middle of the night and find him there still, he'll be tossed out like a cat, no offense to his dear Nami-swan. He left and changed into his fox form before loping off into the forest, never knowing he was about to get another meeting from a hated individual.

0

"Alright, the trap's in place now all I need is a good bait." Spandam said as he pondered over the choices he brought with him. There wasn't much. He had the leftover bento he ate as he decided on a place to set a trap, the scent of a rich perfume from the woman he lain with out of boredom and not much else. He never really cared for the women that he finds himself bedding whenever he decides to take a trip to the red light district. As a retired naval commander, relieved from duty because of his unorthodox methods of handling things, he was still revered through the city. Not as much as Zoro, which annoyed him whenever he thought of the swordsman, but still good enough that he was allowed to do what he wished and not be questioned.

"Wait..." he murmured to himself and smirked as he removed the shirt he wore and set it over the snare before moving to hide. "That perfume should cover most of my scent and if that fox is as much of a womanizer as the rest of its kin, it would be attracted to the scent of a pretty woman." Spandam said, grinning at the thought. It was a good couple of minutes before the fox finally showed, nose twitching as he caught onto the scent. _'Got you...'_ Spandam thought as he watched the fox get closer to the trap. When the telltale snap of the snare closing and the fox's yelp came, he jumped up from his hiding spot and ran over.

"Guess you couldn't resist the smell of a pretty woman, can you?" he said with a grin and the fox growled. Spandam opened the snare and caught the fox by its ruff before it could escape and stuffed it into a sack he was carrying with him. "Fame and fortune, here I come." he said gleefully before making his way back to the city, unaware that he was in for a great surprise.

0

Further in the forest, Sanji laughed as the man fell for another illusion. "Man, this guy is dense. Does he really think I would fall for something so easily, especially when the _hunter _sucks ass at hiding?" he murmured to himself as he watched as Spandam left for the city with the rustling bag. Once he was out of sight did he snap his fingers and the illusion faded, leaving only a leaf in place of the supposed kitsune that he caught.

"Have fun making yourself look like an ass in front of the drunkards."

0

When he entered the bar, the men from before looked up. "Well if it isn't the kitsune hunter. Tell me, did you fail yet?" he questioned an Spandam huffed. "For your information, I didn't fail. The kitsune is right here in this bag. He couldn't resist the scent of a pretty woman so of course I used the scent of the perfume from my shirt to get it right where I wanted him." he explained and this interested the men along with some of the other patrons around the bar. "Well don't hold out! Show it to us!"

"Yeah! We can get some free wishes from it!"

The bar was in an uproar and Spandam smirked before opening the bag but was met with nothing but a leaf inside. He paled as the men looked to him. "Well? Where's the kitsune?" One asked. Spandam gulped before shaking the bag over the table and the leaf fluttered down to rest on the table. "A leaf! You fell for the kitsune's tricks again!" The man said again before some yelled profanities at him while others laughed. "See! He couldn't catch anything, much less a kitsune!"

"You liar! You think you can get everyone's hopes up to catch such an elusive creature!"

Spandam growled before slamming a fist on the table. "Shut up! All of you!" he hissed as he looked to them all. "I'm sure I wasn't the only one who failed in catching that beast! I'm sure you too, when claiming you were chasing a lore creature, were laughed and mocked at. But some of us know that lore creatures live right under our noses and they're all are hiding away in that forest. If you join me now, we'll make all the money we could ever dream of. But we need to band together and learn their tricks and outsmart them or these rich dreams will never come true. How about it? Will you join me and chasing down these creatures and turning them in for the fortune they're worth?" Spandam called and those with greed in their eyes agreed to join him, the bar getting more rowdy as the hunting party grew in numbers.

Spandam nodded. "Good. That kitsune won't be able to elude us this time for this time, we shall claim its hoshi no tama and leave it powerless enough that it can't even flee." he murmured, leaning back in his seat with an evil sneer spread across his face. "I will soon be known in higher terms than that foolish swordsman."

0

Zypher: And there we have it, another chapter for you all as well as more plotting from Spandam. Looks like he got a plan going but will it work? Well that shall be found out soon. Keeping showing your love for this story and I'll keep giving you more. See you soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Heart of the Kitsune

Chapter 5

0

The next day, Sanji made his way to Zoro's home, watching as the other left out the door with a set of clothes slung over his shoulder as he prepared for his daily morning bath., "Oi, marimo!" he called and the other turned in his direction. "Didn't I tell you to stop bothering me already?" Zoro muttered and Sanji pouted. "Why should I? By now you should've warm up to me at least a little. Stop being an ass and at least accept me as a little acquaintance." he said and Zoro could only groan.

"Fine. do whatever the hell you want, just don't get in my way." he said finally and Sanji did a mental cheer as he watched the other leave for the waterfall and smirked. "Want someone to wash your back?" he questioned slyly as he went to follow the male into the forest. "Not bloody likely, shit-fox. Go away." he growled.

"Hey, I'm not going to miss this chance, marimo."

"You're breaching my privacy!"

"And why should you care what I do! You don't care as long as I'm not in your way!"

"This is getting in the way of my privacy!"

The two continued to argue as they walked and from the branches, Ace could only laugh his feathers off. "Those two. Such polar opposites but both are hotheaded enough to be a good pair." he murmured before taking off.

0

When Zoro entered the city later on in the day, Sanji stayed home, claiming he will have him a nice meal prepared for him when he got back. He still hadn't figured out why the fox was so determined to come to him in search of a mate. "If there are any other kitsunes in that forest, why couldn't he stick with them..." he muttered to himself as he headed into the blacksmith. There he saw one of his good friends that he met back during his soldier days. Franky was a good shipwright that made the town's ships on the shore. It was a good couple of miles but his ships were so good that people were willing to walk the distance for their paid ships.

"Hey, Franky." he greeted as he went to step beside the other male. Franky turned to him and grinned. "Well, Zoro! I haven't seen you in a while! How's the forest living for ya?" he questioned as he picked up his repaired tools. "It's good. Nothing bad happened there so far. Animals leave me be..." _Except for that damn fox_. "And I pretty much like the peace. How about you?" he asked as he looked over to the shipwright, handing Wadou to the sword smith and he started his check over of the blade. "Still the same old thing. Making ships and fighting with Iceberg over trivial things. But we're still bros so nothing wrong with that." Franky spoke with a chuckle. Zoro laughed a little as well before he was handed Wadou back.

"Well, its good to know that you and Iceberg are doing well. Maybe I'll come by to visit at some point." he said. "You should, bro! It would be supaa if you came by and maybe lend a hand." Franky said with a hearty laugh before he left, giving Zoro a wave as he headed out the door. He chuckled a little as he waved back to him before having his other two blades checked over before leaving and decided to visit another little friend of his. He entered the clinic and a small boy peeked out through the doorway and smiled. "Zoro!" The boy cried as he ran over and hugged him. "It's been so long! You should stop by and visit some more."

"I know, Chopper. I was just enjoying my solitude life a little too much." he said as he petted the boy's chocolate tresses. Chopper laughed before moving away. "Tell me what has been going on?" he said as he took Zoro's hand and led him into the back. Zoro told Chopper some stories of what he has been doing, leaving out the fact that he was dealing with an amorous kitsune that doesn't know the meaning of no yet. They heard a crash and a yelp and Chopper sighed. "Sounds like Usopp made Doctorine mad again." Chopper murmured as he hopped off the stool.

"Usopp?"

"Usopp!" A voice roared and soon, a blur ran through the room and hid under the nearest table as Dr. Kureha stomped into the room and growled. "Where is that damn kappa? He broke another one of my medicine bottles!" she growled, taking another swig of her rum. "Even now, that woman still scares me." Zoro murmured and Chopper chuckled. The shivering kappa was making his home underneath the table but yelped as his leg was grabbed and he was dragged out from underneath. "You're lucky I can't hang you from your toes but you break another bottle and I will!" she growled and Usopp squeaked as he frantically apologized. He was a very unique kappa, one of few that were born this way. Instead of the bowl filled with water from the river he came from, he had a dome where the bowl would be which gave him a little leeway from being outwitted by humans.* But as the gullible creature he was, he was swayed with free board and medical knowledge by becoming a helper to Dr. Kureha's research.

"Ok! Ok! I won't do anything like that again! Just don't hang me from my toes or my eight thousand men will swarm this clinic!" Usopp shrieked. "Uso! Enough of your lies! Now get in there and clean up your mess!" Usopp nodded quickly and once he was released, he darted back into the other room. "So, you have a kappa now? How'd that happen?" Zoro questioned. "Doctorine found him. He was hurt and would've gotten captured by the locals if she didn't come around when she did. She healed him and stuff and he, in return, became another helper since kappas are naturally known for the medical know-how but he wanted to get more experience here just like me." Chopper explained and he nodded. "I see." _'Hopefully no ties with that fox or I'll be in for some trouble the next time I visit Chopper.'_ he thought to himself before getting up. "Well, it's getting late. I better get home."

"Aw! You're leaving so soon?" Chopper murmured and he patted the boy's head once more. "Don't worry. I'll come by more often to see you." he said, smiling a bit at Chopper big grin and nodded. "You better promise!" he said and Zoro nodded as he headed for the door. "Alright, I'll see you soon, Chopper." he called before leaving out. Chopper ran to the door and waved back to him before jumping as Dr. Kureha called him back inside. He closed the door before running back over to her.

0

When he returned back, a meal awaited him once more from the fox. Said fox was sitting at the table, arms crossed as he looked to him. "About time you've returned, marimo. Hope you weren't seeing anyone behind my back cause no matter how much you push me away, you're mine." Sanji murmured. Zoro gave a snort as he moved to the table. "You wish but my answer stays solid. I'm not going to be your mate, fox." he said as he started eating the meal left for him. Sanji sighed, arms resting on the table. "Why do you have to be so mean? You humans would do anything to bed a kitsune so why are you playing the tough act? Just let loose for once and I'll make it worth your while in return for you becoming my mate."

"No."

"And why not?" Sanji growled, fur bristling. "You of all people should know that, being a lore creature and all, but you're thinking with the wrong head. Once you learn, you'll know why I'm not going with your commitment." Zoro muttered as he continued to eat. Sanji sighed as he stood and walked over to him, wrapping his arms around his neck. "But you don't know what I've been through alone. Ever since my stepfather left me to fend for myself, I got myself into such terrible trouble." he murmured.

"Trouble how? Then again, cunning foxes get themselves into trouble if they're not careful." Zoro pointed out.

"That's not the point!" Sanji hissed before calming. "It's just...I want a strong man to always be there to protect and watch over me. And you fit those qualities so nicely. I mean, the townspeople won't lie about your grand power even though I was never around to witness it myself." he purred, resting his head upon his shoulder. "They do but I don't brag." he said and Sanji sighed again. "Please, at least hear me out. I can't tell you much so you don't get your firm ass involved but there are two lore creatures out there to get me and I can't afford them to find me before I can get plans set for those conniving bastards. I know you tell me constantly you don't want a fox in your home but for my safety, will you let me share your home? cause I really don't want to put my den in jeopardy." he pleaded. "And you'll get three square meals a day of my cuisine plus snacks if you ask."

Zoro pondered over the thought. He was getting hell from this idea already but he guessed if Sanji takes care of his problems, he'll finally leave him be and maybe he'll move somewhere to assure the fox wouldn't come searching for him again. And he really couldn't deny that he truly like the meals he was getting ever since the fox showed. "Fine but no funny business. You take care of your problems and then you're gone." he said finally and Sanji smiled. "Oh thank you, marimo. You won't regret it." he said, hugging him.

"Unwanted physical contact."

"Sorry." he murmured as he released the swordsman with a pout. The kitsune took his seat once more and started on his meal as well and the two ate in complete silence. After Zoro was done, Sanji shooed him off as he took care of the dishes and once the other male was asleep later on that night, he headed out, shifting into his fox form and darted off to his den. There, he spotted Luffy and nodded. "Good. Just the monkey I wanted to see. I finally got through that thick skull of the swordsman so I'm staying at his home now."

"Oh wow! Really!" Luffy chirped and he nodded. "Yes, so any further help I need from you, Nami-swan or Robin-chwan, I'll meet you in town for. Tell them that the next time you see them and that coward Usopp." he said and Luffy nodded. "Repeat to me what I just said to make sure."

"Tell Nami, Robin and Usopp that if you need our help we'll meet you in town!"

"Where in town?"

"The usual spot!"

"Good. Here's a cracker." he said, heading into his den and grabbed a cracker from his things and handed it to Luffy who chattered eagerly as he ate the treat. "Now get moving. And if you see that brother of yours, tell him to do me a kind favor and do a sky search about the location of those bastards so I'll know just how much time I have to execute plans." Luffy nodded before dashing off. Sanji watched him leave before gathering things he needed such as leaves, herbs and spices that he had along with a few choice treasures to try and sway his potential mate before he returned back to his home, placing an illusion over the den so it wouldn't be ransacked while he was gone. When he returned, he made sure there wasn't a trail left from him as he went back and forth between homes and assured that nothing will bring Jyabura and Lucci to him, he gave a satisfied nod and slipped in through the window. He closed it and went to place his things away before looking up to the staircase where Zoro was sleeping at the moment.

He gave a pout at the prospect of sleeping beside the other male but knew that he would be shooed out before he could make himself comfortable and decided to change forms and make himself comfortable on a cushion somewhere downstairs. "Did I really choose a troublesome male to be my mate? Oh Inari why, I love him too much to give him up but what if I have to? Father...old man...where are you when I really need you?" he whimpered and curled up, tails providing as his blanket. Late in the night, Zoro came down from his room to get himself a midnight drink when he spotted the kitsune on the small cushion that barely fitted him, bundled up tight within his own tails. If he was anyone else, he would've felt sympathy for the small creature but after everything the two spat at one another, sympathy was the last thing on his mind.

But he did fell a little bad for not giving the fox better sleeping conditions. "He better not take this the wrong way." he muttered, disappearing into the kitchen to grab his drink before coming back and went over to where Sanji slept. He picked him up into his one arm before ascending the stairs and into his room, setting the fox onto the extra pillow on the bed. Finishing the sake in a few quick gulps and setting the bottle off onto the stand by the bed, he settled back down for sleep. He was out like a light and Sanji was the next to rouse awake, finding himself in a warmer setting than earlier. Looking around, he found himself in Zoro's bed and looked to the other male in surprise.

"Does he care?" he wondered softly to himself before giving a shrug. _'I would hope so but guess I can only leave that to time._' he thought, moving closer to the other and curled up beside him, purring at the heat radiating from Zoro's body before falling asleep comfortably in the presence of his dream mate.

0

Zypher: And another chapter done. I'm still happy for all the support that you readers have been giving me. I might make this a more common thing and grant us more Zoro/Sanji fiction to read. Already plotting now but we'll see what happens once this story is done. But for now, I'll see you all later with a new chapter.

* - For Usopp, the idea of his kappa form is the same design of Kappa Sanji from the Mugiwara Theater 5 - Monster Time only for the fact that many crazy things will happen to that man that he might be better off with a plate on his head than suffering in whatever position he's in the moment he loses all the water from the bowl in his head if he was the kappa from folklore.


	6. Chapter 6

Heart of the Kitsune

Chapter 6

0

The next morning, Sanji woke to Zoro's warmth gone and the other's presence nowhere in the house. "Guess he headed out." he murmured as he shifted forms and headed downstairs only to be pleasantly surprised at a meager meal waiting for him on the table. A note was placed beside the bowl and he took it.

_Shitty fox,_

_I had to take care of some errands in another town and I probably won't be back tonight. I made something for you but again, don't take it the wrong way or as sympathy._

_Zoro_

Sanji chuckled as he tucked the note away before eating the decent meal that Zoro left for him.

0

Spandam, after getting his materials together, was ready to head out into the forest. "That fox will be mine and maybe I'll give it a few whippings just so it'll know to obey or be punished." he murmured as he made his way into the forest. He looked at common places that the kitsune might be but didn't see him at all which set him back. "Where the hell could that fox be?" he murmured as he continued looking about, eventually stepping foot into the clearing where Zoro's home rested and cursed, that being the last place he wanted to be. He was about to leave when he heard the door open and quickly went to find a place to hide before the demon swordsman found him, neither never really in good terms with each other back in the day when they both had to tolerate each other's presence.

He was surprised, eyes widened comically, as he watched the fox he had be searching for a fraction of the day come out the house and stretch before taking off for the river. "The hell...what would Zoro be doing with the kitsune? Unless..." he mumbled to himself before cursing. _'That snarky bastard beat me into capturing that fox!'_ he thought angrily and tried to compile a plan to capture the fox now without Zoro finding out about it. _'Wait...I have the perfect idea...I'm such a genius.'_ he thought with a wicked smirk before following the fox into the forest.

0

When he found a spot to bathe, Sanji disrobed and climbed into the river, sighing peacefully as he started washing up. He was ignorant to his surroundings, thinking that he would be alone to take his bath in peace. Spandam watching him with an evil gleam in his eyes and was ready to spring his trap. But before he could make his first step, he was caught in a rope snare and yelped as he was flung up into the air and left hanging. Sanji smirked from his place as he continued to wash up.

"You'll have to try a little harder."

Spandam growled and tried to work to get the snare from around his leg before the fox could run off. Sanji took his bath in peace, knowing that he wouldn't let some foolish human ruin it. After he was done, he got dressed and bounded off further into the forest, much to the dismay of Spandam. "Damn it!" he cursed as he watched the fox run off. He patted his clothes for his hidden dagger, unable to find it earlier in his panic of losing his target. He cut himself down, wincing as his back met the ground harshly. He growled as he sat up before running in the direction the fox ran.

Sanji sighed as he glanced around, ears flicking about for any sign of Spandam being nearby. "Sheesh, wish that damn human will leave me be. He must be a fool if he could even think of snatching him away from my mate." he murmured as he walked on through the forest peacefully. He just hope that soon, Luffy will come to him about where Jyabura and Lucci were located. No matter how peaceful things are right now, things will all go to hell the moment they show themselves. Spandam continued to track him, wishing that he thought of bringing his dog Funkfreed with him to make this job easier. "With him, he'll take down that fox with ease." he mumbled as he continued battling the brush to find Sanji.

Sanji found a clearing and a rock to perch on and sat down, whistling softly to himself as birds started flocking to him to sing along with him. He really did love his home and he wished for nothing to happen to it. "Well, I guess I have to thank the superstitious folk for never expanding their land out here or I probably wouldn't be here now." he murmured before humming softly. Spandam heard him and smirked as he walked into the clearing, spotting the fox all alone. "Just where I want you." he whispered as he got closer and closer to him. Sanji turned quickly as the birds flocked away.

"Damn it! When will you leave me be!" he growled as he stepped away.

"When I have you in my clutches. You got away from me twice and I'm not about to let it happen a third time. Not when I have an ultimatum to make you obey me." Spandam spoke. Sanji crossed his arms and glared at him more. "Oh yeah? And what exactly would that be?" he questioned and Spandam smirked. "The life of that pathetic swordsman. I'll have my men kill him." he said and Sanji's eyes widened.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Oh yes. You may hear about him and his impressive strength but it's all a ruse to make him look good. He was pathetic! That three sword style? Just a hoax!" Spandam spoke.

"It is not! I fought with him before and he was strong enough to block my attacks no problem!"

"Then tell me, fox. Why would he move to live out here in the forest if he was so revered in the town? Is it really for solitude or to get away from people who shunned him." Spandam questioned, grinning when he saw the fox ready to hang off his every word. _'A few more lies and that fox will fall right into my trap that he surely can't escape unless he knew the truth properly.'_ he thought. Sanji was at an impasse. He didn't know what to believe. He knew the swordsman was strong but could his show of strength really be a lie._ 'I was never there to witness it for myself. But he must be lying...Zoro is strong...'_ he thought and then thought of the chance of the other male being overwhelmed by Spandam's men and surely doesn't want it to happen. He whimpered softly, ears lowering and Spandam smirked.

"So what will it be, fox? Run now and I'll have him dead the moment he comes back to his home by my men."

"No, don't do that!" Sanji cried before looking down. "As long as you leave him alone, I'll come quietly. I don't know what to think. I know he strong but to handle whatever you plan to throw at him when he's unprepared...I can't risk that." he whispered before looking up to the triumphant man before him. "But mark my words, I may be giving myself over to you but that doesn't me I'll be complacent to your whims." he growled before stepping forward. "Fair enough. You just better forget about him at the risk that he won't be found out by whomever claims you." Spandam said as he tied the fox's hands together and took him away.

Birds that were with him before Spandam showed twittered with worry before flying off to find another lore creature to help the kitsune from his terrible fate.

0

Luffy was munching on a couple berries that he ws able to snatch from a stand in town without getting caught, grinning widely as he ate his succulent treat. "So delicious! I might have to get some for Ace later!" he said to himself as he continued to eat before his ears heard the sounds of frantic twitters from the birds and looked up to see a flock flying by. "Hey! Hey!" he called, shoving the rest of the fruit into his mouth and gulped it down before following after the birds through the branches. "What's going on?" he asked as he came to a stop when the birds came to a rest upon the branches around him. One of the birds chirped hurriedly and, thankful for his brother actually giving him lessons in understanding birds for such a situation, he gasped when he got the message.

"Sanji was captured because of lies a person said about Zoro?" he gasped before hitting a fist to his chest. "I'll go save him then! But I can't go at it alone or I'll be captured and then Son Goku will get angry and I wouldn't want him to make an appearance to the people." he murmured and pondered over his choices. He surely can't get Shanks or Ace to help and none of the others of the four directions would be available.

"I got it!" he cheered as he swung from the branches towards the town, hoping that Robin was somewhere nearby so she could find Nami.

0

Sanji sighed as he was left in the middle of a dark room. He hid his tails and ears so there would be less gawking among the people once they saw Spandam walking into town with him. _'Damn mortal fool. I should make you pay but the threat to Zoro's life is the only reason you're living right now...'_ he thought quietly to himself. The door creaked open and he was blinded by the light from the outside and growled a little when Spandam's face appeared. "Come on, fox. The auction awaits you. And no hiding. It would be a waste for you to hide the beauty that will get me an immense amount of money and praise of your capture." he said.

Sanji obeyed but ignored his words as he stood and headed out the room, wrists being bound once more so he couldn't conjure any illusions to escape. _'Zoro...plese save me. I know you don't care for me as I wish but let there be a shred of it in your heart to save me from this fate.'_ he thought as he was led out the room and towards the auction house.

0

Luffy ran into the town in his animal form, ducking between people's legs before climbing up the corner of the building where he saw Robin. "Robin!" he cried as he landed, back in human form and the raven looked to him. "Luffy, what's wrong?" she questioned. "It's Sanji! He was caught by a human! The birds told me that the human was spitting out lies that he had men stronger than Zoro and was gonna kill him if he didn't cooperate!" he explained.

"I see. And Sanji doesn't really know of Zoro's true strength since he wasn't in our neck of the woods during his militant days so he could only go on rumors that he heard but can't attest anything from that alone. Guess we must save him before he's sold off and that won't please the spirit of Inari or his father since he had high hope that he would soon be able to live on his own once Zeff let him go." Robin said before stretching out her wings. "Anyone you need me to search for?"

"Go get Nami! And maybe Usopp. We must hurry!" Luffy chittered.

"Of course but while I search for them, you should go and do what you can to save him yourself. If this mortal knows of Sanji and went through the trouble of catching him, then money must be the key thought on his mind. So that means he'll be at the auction house." she said before pointing the way. "Just keep going that way, Luffy-san. Don't get sidetracked or we might lose Sanji." she said before flying off and Luffy nodded before taking off in the direction she pointed off.

0

Spandam made it to the auction house and told the auctioneer of his catch but the man could only laugh. "You're joking right? No one could capture a lore creature, especially not a kitsune." he spoke and Spandam only smirked as he tugged Sanji forward. "Well, fox? Care to prove him wrong?" he questioned and Sanji growled before letting his ears and tails show and the man was in awe. "Well well! I guess you don't lie, Spandam! He will definitely fetch a high price. You'll be swimming in the money soon once he goes out on the stage." he said as he led Spandam inside.

"Of course. This stupid fox gave me hell but a threat was all I needed to make him follow." Spandam said.

"You and your threats. At least this time, it wasn't a bluff. Am I right?"

"Of course. The fox knows if he tries to escape even once, the person he cares for will die." he whispered and Sanji's eyes narrowed before looking away. "Well, the auction is about to start so let's get him numbered and ready to be placed out. We'll save the best for last since the Tenryubito is supposed to be making an appearance today from their lands so if they get the highest bid, you'll definitely be set for life." The auctioneer said with a grin. "Perfect! I'll get money and this fox will be put in his place! It's a win/win for me!" he cackled before turning to Sanji.

"Well, if you get won by the Tenryubito, you'll be in good hands...as long as you obey. Consequences will be dire if you decide to disobey one of them." he sneered and Sanji spat in his face.

"Death sounds welcoming right about now." he hissed and Spandam huffed before shoving him towards the auctioneer. "Get him numbered and out of my sight. I'll be with the rest of the crowd to see how this ends." he murmured and the auctioneer nodded before leaving with Sanji.

There was so little time left. He hoped that someone will rescue him before he's taken away. But with the options left, he was having little hope of it.

0

Zypher: And there you have it. Spandam got the upper hand and now its a race against time to save him. Will Luffy and the others make it in time? Keep supporting me and this story and I'll give you the answers you seek. Until then, thanks for reading and I'll see you soon with another chapter.


	7. Chapter 7

Heart of the Kitsune

Chapter 7

0

Luffy leapt from rooftop after rooftop in a frantic gait, hoping to make it to the auction house before Sanji was placed in for bidding. "Gotta get to the auction! Gotta get to the auction!" he murmured to himself as he finally spotted a place where people gathered outside. He noted that most of the people look shady and guessed he found the place. "Yes!" he squeaked before hopping down and went to search for an entrance somewhere.

0

Sanji sighed as he sat within the room, looking to the other people that looked to be forced into being in this auction as well. Some people were whispering about him, he could hear them, and sighed, ears folded down in distress. _'I need to do something but I can't allow Zoro to get hurt because of me.'_ he thought. Another male came in, a wide grin spread across his face as he looked to them. "Well, well! Looks like we got in quite a haul today! The crowd will be pleased." he said as he walked down the aisle, looking to his prisoners before stopping before Sanji. "Especially you, kitsune. You'll be the reason this auction house will stay in business for a good, long time!" he said before the auctioneer came into the room.

"Bellamy, care to make a few announcements before we start?" The auctioneer asked and he gave a nod before patting Sanji's cheek. "You be good for whoever gets you, fox." he said before walking out to address the crowd. Sanji sighed as he looked down. "You're in quite a pickle, huh?" An older man questioned and Sanji snorted. "Getting attached to someone was my downfall but damn it, I'm not going to relent just because of something like this." he murmured.

"Oh? And here I thought the kitsune never took mates so easily." The elder said with a soft chuckle. "Yeah...it's not easy for us unless we find the right chemistry and at the moment, mine is getting into dangerous levels but I don't care. I want this person but first I need to get out of this."

"Then what's stopping you?"

"The fact that the one I love life is on the line if they learn I escaped."

The announcements were over, a rowdy crowd eagerly waiting for the surprise Bellamy mentioned. The first person was brought out and Sanji prayed to Inari that someone would rescue him.

0

Luffy crawled in through an opening and looked around curiously. "Hmm...this should be the right place..." Luffy hummed as he scurried about. He came across a door and pouted before changing form and went to open it. He looked both ways, trying to determine which way to go before the scent of food drifted by. He sniffed the air more before grinning. "Meat!" he squealed before heading in that direction, mission all bu forgotten. Outside, after locating Nami and Usopp, Robin decided to come up with a plan. "Nami, you look for an entrance inside. Usopp, you cause a distraction on the stage to divert their attention from bringing out anymore prisoners and I'll get Sanji out before anything terrible happens. Luffy should be in there already so let's hope he stuck to the plan." Robin explained and they nodded as they headed off. All but Usopp who knees were already knocking at the thought of what he had to do.

"I-I can't do this...I think I just came down with the large-crowds-make-me-nauseated syndrome." he whimpered and Nami sighed. "As fast as you are, Usopp, no one will be able to catch you. Remember the reason why we're doing this? Or would you rather stay out here? In broad daylight? Where _everyone _can see you? Not to mention how angry Dr. Kureha will be if she notices you gone." she said with a cat-like grin and Usopp yelped before he ran inside.

"My 8,000 men and I shall sabotage this auction!" he screeched as he ran through the main doors, already causing mayhem with his entry. "Nice one, Nami."

"Hey, you just need to know the right words...and the fact that mentioning Kureha will get him moving period." Nami said with a laugh as she opened the door after using one of her claws as a lock-pick before the walked inside.

0

Back at home, Zoro sighed as he wiped away the sweat gathered on his brow before looking around. "Hmm, guess that fox left for today." he murmured before setting his things away and went to make himself something to eat. Although the fox was gone, he had just the slightest inkling that something was terribly wrong.

"He'll be fine." he murmured to himself. Outside, Ace only tsked. "If only you knew, dear swordsman." he murmured as he ruffled his feathers before taking off.

0

With Nami ad Robin inside, they looked around. "Hmm, now where would he keep the items for auction?" Nami murmured to herself as they walked. All was silent as they walked through the halls before coming across a room and heard the enthusiastic feasting of a certain monkey. She stopped and doubled back, looking inside. "Luffy! What are you doing in here?" she hissed and he looked to her, mouth filled with food.

"Having a snack!" he said, though his words were garbled because of full mouth. Nami sighed and slapped a hand to her forehead. "We don't have time for this! Did you even look for where Sanji could be held right now?" she screeched. Luffy shook his head and she sighed before grabbing his ear and dragged him out the room. "Ow, ow, ow! That's hurts!" he whined. "We have a mission to do and you're here stuffing your face! Sanji really needs this chance to find a mate and that won't happen if he's stuck with some lousy human that will mistreat him and his power if they know the one weakness of the kitsune race." she growled and Luffy pouted before nodding. Of course, all went straight to the pits the moment Usopp came running at them, a few people chasing after him.

"Run!" He screeched and they did so.

"Damn it, Usopp! Why did you come this way!" Nami shouted at the kappa. "I didn't know where else to go! I thought you would've found Sanji by now!" Usopp cried.

"Well we didn't thanks to the lovely monkey here stuffing his face instead of searching for him!"

"I didn't know!"

"At least you could've ran back out the way you came!"

"It was blocked!"

The four continued to run, trying to shake the people off their tail but it wasn't working in their favor and they didn't need to reveal any more about themselves than they already have and have people coming after them too.

0

Within the room he was held him, only two people away from being sent out, Sanji heard the commotion outside. "Luffy?" he murmured softly before standing. "Luffy! Nami, Usopp, Robin! I'm in here!" he cried, hoping that they heard. _'What's going on out there? I thought they would've been discreet about my rescue...then again, if Luffy's here, nothing can be done quietly.'_ he thought, unaware that Bellamy came up behind him and cracked him over the back of the head. "Ah, ah, little kitsune. I'm not losing you. You will be the reason we get so much money, especially if the Tenryubito outbids everyone for you, which I'm sure is a definite matter." he said as Sanji fell and growled.

"I will escape. You just watch. You don't know what powers you mess with by taking me." he hissed and Bellamy only laughed. "And _who's_ coming to save you? Surely not those pathetic creatures running around right now! They'll be chased out of here and then we'll keep a closer eye here, making sure they have no opening to get to you." he said as he laughed and headed back out with the next person in hand. Sanji looked down. _'I look so pathetic right now. Zeff would kick me clear across the forest for such foolishness...'_ he thought and sighed.

_'I'm sorry, Zoro. I'm so sorry...'_

0

"How are we gonna shake them!" Usopp exclaimed, they having exhausted every tactic to get away and were cornered. "This is quite the predicament we're in. And we surely can't save cook-san now since we were found out." Robin murmured. "Oh this went horrible! I'm a cat! I should be better than this!" Nami wailed as the men closed in. But they were hindered as a few tiny glowing balls of light came in through a nearby window. The men were confused for a moment before the balls of light exploded into a massive fire wall, causing the men to step back. Ace appeared through the window and grinned. "Need some help out of here?" he questioned.

"Hi Ace!" Luffy greeted before he had his cheeks pinched by an irritable cat.

"Get going before we cause more problems here!" she hissed. Luffy nodded before they all climbed out the window and moved further away from the auction house to prevent any people from coming out and getting them when they least expect it. "Glad I had a feeling that something went awry or else you four might be next on the auction block."

"Thank so much, Ace. Sorry to have you brought out here but your empty-headed brother forgot we had a mission to do and was gorging on food and this scaredy kappa here leading a horde of people towards us before we could even find Sanji. And now that they know we were there, it won't take a smart person to know that they will have all entrances guarded so we can't make a second attempt." Nami said with a sigh. "Sanji gonna be sold off and there's nothing we can do without revealing ourselves more."

"Well, lucky for you, we still have an ace in the hole." Ace said, laughing at his own inner joke before chaging forms and took to the sky. "I'll be back with the one person that can put a screeching halt to this auction's plan." he said before taking off for the forest once more.

"Hurry, Ace! We don't know how long Sanji has before he's put up next!" Nami called before her ears folded back. "Wonder who he's going to get?" she murmured to herself.

"Well, if you really think about it, Nami-san, then you'll know." Robin said before she shifted forms and flew off as well. "Wait! What do you mean by that, Robin! Robin?" she called but only watched as the raven flew off. "Her and her cryptic messages."

0

After Zoro ate, he went outside to do some training, actually liking the peace he had without the fox around. He did his usual katas before taking Wadou out and trained with that one sword for the moment. Soon, he heard a crow and looked around. "Must be imagining things." he murmured before he continued to train. "Well, I knew you were never easy to talk to but I never peg you as a thick-headed person too." A voice spoke up and he quickly turned in the direction of the voice, Wadou poised for attack. Ace chuckled softly before shaking his head.

"Now, now. No need to get defensive. I come bringing you a message." he spoke as he looked down to the swordsman from his perch.

"Oh yeah? And what would that be?"

"That your little fox friend is in danger and probably a scant couple seconds away from being sold to that nastiest group of people to ever exist." Ace said.

"He knows how to get himself out of danger." Zoro muttered as he went back to training. "Ah, but that's where you're wrong. He'll need saving this time and it would warm his heart if you came to his rescue." Ace said as he hopped down. "Well why can't you go save him? I'm sure you're some sort of mystic creature that lives here in the forest as well."

"Well, I would if I wasn't so important and my appearance there to save him would do more harm than good." he spoke with a shrug. "Now why don't you do us Beasts of the Four Direction a little favor and rescue him, huh? You wouldn't want the wrath of an old kitsune coming for you, now do you?" he questioned as he turned into his phoenix form and left Zoro standing there in shock at the legendary bird that graced his presence.

After the moment was over, he cursed as he ran into the house the grab his other two swords just in the event that things got rowdy and ran for the city, knowing of the only illegal slave ring that still operated in secrecy.

0

Sanji looked up when he heard Bellamy come back in once more and smirked down to him. "Your turn." he said as he grabbed the chain and led him outside. With no sighting of anyone else coming for him, he gave up all hope that he would be rescued. The auctioneer grinned as he looked to him before looking to the awestruck crowd. "Well, I told you folks we have a treat for you today. A genuine kitsune right out of the forest. A gullible one nonetheless but a rare find. We'll start the bidding at two hundred thousand beris." The auctioneer said and soon, bids were flying left and right. Sanji looked down in silence as he listened to the count rise more and more for him.

Eventually, one stood and looked to the stage with a smirk. "Five hundred million." he spoke with a finality tone and no one else dared to challenge the Tenryubito, regardless of how much they too wanted the rare and elusive kitsune. The auctioneer smirked and nodded and without doing the customary wait to see if anyone else wanted to bid higher for the item, he pointed to the male that stood. "Sold to Saint Roswald!" he called and Sanji gasped. "Bring me my new pet!" he called and Bellamy nodded as he took the chain, dragging the kitsune behind him as the other now tried to fight for his freedom. "Give it up! No one in here to save you." Bellamy murmured. "No! Let me go! Let me go!" he growled before yelping as a bullet ripped through the sleeve of his kimono, leaving a small nick on his arm.

"Bad fox. You'll learn your place soon enough." Roswald spoke but before he could take the chain in hand, the doors burst open with a kick and the flash of a blade slicing through the iron collar that rested around Sanji's neck with ease. "Go!" Zoro called and Sanji looked to him wide eyed before nodding before taking off, changing into his fox form and race through the city and back into the forest.

"It's Roronoa Zoro!"

"He let the fox go!"

"He's going to get in trouble with the government."

People spoke in a dulled buzz but the tension was the glare shared between the swordsman and the noble. "You fool! What gives you the right to release his hard earned creature that I captured?" Spandam hissed before going quiet at the glare was focused on him. "Roronoa Zoro was it? I heard about you. A big swordsman that worked for the royal court of this pathetic city." Roswald murmured and smirked. "I could pay you double your salary for working for that old crow if you fetch that fox for me."

"Not likely." he replied and that burnt out the short fuse the man held.

"Then die for your insolence!" he roared as he went to shoot the swordsman with the specialty weapon he held in his hands but with tons of skill under his belt, he was able to dodge it fluently before dashing forward, Wadou pointed to the man's throat. People gasped at the blatant attack while Roswald growled. "I will have your low class tail executed." he growled.

"Yeah, you do that and this city will have your ass on a platter one way or another. They have confided in me because other cities have avoided war in fear of facing me on the battlefield. These blades have drank the blood of my enemies, wonder how it would feel to have a haughty noble next." he murmured, keeping the glare on his face. Seeing the so called demon's glare, Roswald gulped for a moment before stepping back. "You will pay for this! That fox will be mine after wasting my hard earned money to buy it!"

"Hard earned money, my ass." he growled as he sheathed Wadou and turned to the door. "I catch any of you in the forest, be prepared to have your blood painting my land." he whispered, death heavy in his tone before he was gone. The people were still whispering before Bellamy walked over to where Spandam was and lifted him by his collar. "You better find that fox or we'll be out five hundred million. And if we lost that much money, I will come after you and personally kill you myself." Bellamy growled. Spandam gulped and nodded. "Don't worry...I know where he is. The problem is Zoro. If we don't get rid of him, the fox will continue being protected by him apparently."

"The swordsman's the problem, huh? Then leave it to me. I won't harm this dumb city. I just want my fox and if that swordsman continues being a pain, I'll get the best of Mariejois down here to deal with him. I expect results within a week." Roswald spoke before he left. Bellamy shoved Spandam. "Well! Get going! We still have an auction going but you better come back here with that fox or else!" Bellamy sneered before leaving him. Spandam gulped and feared for his life, a drop of snot running from his nose before he wiped it away and ran out the auction house, trying to come up with a new plan. With Zoro back, it would make it even more harder to capture the fox.

"And I don't think my threat will work a second time. But if I can sneak up on it, I have a better idea." he said with a grin as he remembered about the kitsune's fatal weakness that hovered just on the tips of their tails.

0

A white bird was perched on a branch, watching the fox closely as he came running back into the forest. Sanji shifted back and panted hard as he held his bleeding arm and growled. "Damn mortal." he growled before looking around. He felt something was much different now in the forest and he didn't like. "Are Jyabura and Lucci on the move already? Shit, and I'm not even prepared for those bastards..." he murmured as his ears twitched for any sounds. Hearing none, he decided to go to Zoro for shelter and start making plans now before his two enemies get anywhere near him.

The bird watched before following him a distance and seeing where he was hiding, the bird flew off to further in the forest where his master and acquaintance waited.

"That bird of yours is taking forever! We should go in, battle ready and kill that stupid animal!" Jyabura grumbled.

"We have to be patient. Remember, he does have very important friends. We do even the slightest misstep and we'll have the Beasts of the Four Directions bearing down on us and we can't allow that to happen. Remember what happened to Blueno the last time you were reckless." Lucci murmured nonchalantly as he looked to the other male and Jyabura grumbled softly to himself, not wanting to be reminded of the horrible tragedy that occurred when they tried to take over the area that was under Byakko's watch and met with one of his advocates. They didn't last and the only ones to escape that near massacre was Jyabura who had to report the scatter of Kumadori, Fukurou, Kaku and Kalifa and the loss of Blueno.

"I know that! Don't keep reminding me of that!" he hissed before looking up as the white bird returned, perching on Lucci's shoulder. "About time, you dumb animal!"

"You insulting yourself, Jyabura?" Lucci questioned before listening to what Hattori had to say. Jyabura was fuming but let the cat listen to what his pet had to say and once he saw the nod from him, he jumped up. "Well?"

"He saw the fox. And he's hiding in a home that belongs to some human. Since we don't want to risk being seen and giving him more of a defense, we'll have to catch him unguarded which is outside the house." Lucci spoke before standing. "Come on. It's about time we make our move. And this time, you better follow me or I'll kill you myself." Lucci whispered as he looked to Jyabura who gulped at the look in his leader's eyes and knew to never doubt what he told him. The two shifted into their animal forms before running off in the direction Hattori now flew.

0

Zypher: And there. Another chapter done and we're finally getting Lucci and Jyabura into action along with Spandam now trying again to get Sanji with a new plan under his hat. So much to do for our little fox and there's still more to come. Hope you all enjoyed the chapter and I'll see you again with another chapter soon.


	8. Chapter 8

Heart of the Kitsune

Chapter 8

0

Ace flew down to where Zeff was, perching on a branch before shifting back into a mortal form. "So what shit did that eggplant get himself into now?" Zeff questioned. "Nearly got himself sold off to some pompous rich bastard. Luffy and the others got themselves into a bit of trouble so I offered to help..." Ace started before bursting into ashes and was reformed a minute later.

"And?" Zeff continued.

"And...and...oh yeah! And after getting them out, I went to find that swordsman he's so infatuated with and he went to save him. But he's gonna be in for some more trouble soon enough." Ace finished as he looked to the elder fox. "I know. We can't help him after this point. We can warn him of what's to come but that's all we can do. He has to handle this problem on his own as a true kitsune." Zeff murmured. Ace nodded and sighed. "You know, I wonder why that boy is so infatuated with a human? Didn't he only play with them and then leave 'em high and dry later?"

Zeff shrugged as he leaned back against the tree. "He does it of his own volition but this one that he's hunting for is different than them. He wants this one for a mate, a factor I've ignored for so long cause he never showed interest in the people he's been with before, lore creature or not. Seeing this is new but I'm gonna let him go through with it." he said and Ace blinked as he looked to Zeff. "Really?"

"Yeah. This is his life so this is his decision. Besides, he has to learn the rules eventually if he wants to survive on his own even after Lucci and Jyabura are taken care of."

"So, you're not gonna tell him anything at all, especially the fact that since he's going for a human, it will only lead to heartbreak in the end?" Ace questioned softly.

"Yes. I can't be there to teach him everything, especially when it comes to dealing with humans. We lore creatures were supposed to be a secret race, only offering help to travelers or villagers that truly need our services. Only if we choose to do we stay with them under the watch of our specific guardians whether it be the Beasts of the Four Directions or the lesser deities that watch over the smaller. Inari will keep watch over him but he has to learn these things on his own. I can't always be there to provide help when he's in a bind. At least not anymore." Zeff explained and Ace gave a nod.

"I can understand that a little. I mean I can't always be there to watch over Luffy but he knows better on what he should and shouldn't be doing."

"And yet you leave him to run terrorizing the villagers when he's hungry." Zeff spoke with a small chuckle and Ace pouted. "Hey, it's not my fault he's a bottomless pit." he mumbled. "And so says the one who's also a bottomless pit and gives Shanks a hard time when it comes to feeding you." Ace stuck his tongue out at the elder fox before crossing his arms. "So, where is the Kyuubi anyway? None of the Four Directions heard anything from him and you'd think he'll want to hear about his son." he murmured.

Zeff shrugged. "Inari told me something about him. That he went out west to deal with some problems dealing with some thunder demi-god trying to get himself up in the ranks too far too fast and Byakko can't deal with the situation on his own."

"Ah, I see." Ace went silent as he looked up to the night sky. "Do you really think Sanji will get his potential mate?"

Zeff sighed, brushing a hand over his braided moustache. "I honestly don't know. He may succeed or may suffer heartbreak. Only when the matter with Jyabura and Lucci is resolved by his own hands will I go to him."

0

Sanji panted as he rested a few yards from his selected destination temporarily. He knew he couldn't stay long, His fur bristled at the thought of what dangers were nearing._ 'Damn, are they getting close to here already?'_ he wondered to himself before straightening himself out from the mess that he was after escaping that would be brothel of unwashed mortals that dare look upon them with filthy eyes, planning what they would've done to him if he was sold off to one of them. _'But I best keep my eye out for that mortal that nearly overwhelmed all those fools. I know for a treat like me, he won't ignore the fact that Zoro rescued me.'_

After stretching out his wobbling limbs, he trotted off, looking both ways and kept his ears alert for any other sounds of anyone that wasn't a wanted guest. Hearing nothing but the chatter of the forest animals around him, he bolted off towards his only safe haven. When he reached Zoro's home, he slipped in through an available window and shut it behind him, locking it afterward before shifting back. "Damn it. Now I got some lame human after me along with those two bastards. What am I gonna do?" he murmured as he headed into the bathroom where he once spotted a med kit and patch up the tiny wound that would heal up within a day before moving into Zoro's room and curled up on the other male's bed, waiting for his return. He started drifting off after a while but the sound of a door opening and closing alerted him to the other's presence.

He stood and stretched as he looked to the door that Zoro just stepped through. "Thank you." he murmured.

"Hn, why didn't you escape yourself, shitty fox?"

"Because...just because!" he growled.

"Pathetic. You're a kitsune. You could've escaped at any time. What made this time different, I don't know." Zoro mumbled as he set his katanas off to the side as he went to get something light to wear. Sanji pouted then frowned, looking down to the ground. "If you only knew that you're my only weakness, you wouldn't be saying that..." he whispered softly before changing forms once more, curling up on the bed with his tails covering over his face. When Zoro entered back into the room, he saw the fox was asleep and still tried to contemplate the reason why the fox was captured so easily. _'There has to be a good reason...but whatever. Not like I care. I'm just giving him refuge until he gets his matters settled and then he's gone.'_ he thought as he sat down on the edge of the bed.

But curiosity turned him back to look down to the fox. He reached out and gently touched the other's head, eliciting a whimper from the lore creature. He sighed as he started to fondly stroke the fox's head.

"You're more trouble than its worth but since you're here, I guess I'll do what I can to help you." he murmured before moving his hand back and went to get in a little nap of his own.

0

Zypher: And there we are with another, more leisure and short chapter. Hope you all enjoy it and will be ready for the action to ensue in the next couple of chapters. See you soon.


	9. Chapter 9

Heart of the Kitsune

Chapter 9

0

It was a few days of silence, Sanji never receiving another word of Jyabura or Lucci's location, knowing that they were close but the lack of knowledge of where they were in general was nerve-wracking. He took the time of peace to rest and recover from his near scare of being sold off to the pompous Tenryubito but he had a good feeling that it wasn't going to be the last time he saw the man. He started to wonder of revealing his presence to the swordsman he stayed with was more detrimental to him than the scale of problems that he has suffered with since his birth.

The man was living peacefully before he showed and ever since then, he has been driven out of his peaceful life to either protect himself or the kitsune. But even with that fact, he didn't want to ever forget the man's kindness and those glorious looks that drew the fox to him in the first place. But even with those thoughts, he wished that old man Zeff or even his father would give him a helping hand to make things so much easier.

"But there are no shortcuts on the road of life, I suppose..." he whispered as he stood, donning a simple yukata as he left Zoro's room to head downstairs. The other was outside, practicing his katas with his bokken and Sanji watched wistfully from the window, admiring the man's strength. As a proud creature, he was one to point out people's shortcomings but now he was the object of his own harsh words. He had let Zoro do most of the grunt work and surely it was unfair to the man. Probably infuriating at best. He felt like the damsel in distress for not taking care of his own problems, especially the recent escapade with the slave trade. Everyone that knew of kitsune trickery and magic knew he could've easily escaped but doubting the swordsman own power was his downfall. He had the biggest feeling if he ever did tell Zoro the reason for his capture and not escaping would probably have him out on the forest floor and threaten with a blade the next time he came close to the man.

With a sigh, he turned away from the window and bound up the loose sleeves, ready to prepare a nice meal for the man that he had fallen hard for and would do anything that will protect him.

0

Zoro wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead as he set the bokken down on the ground. He could feel the eyes watching him, knowing the kitsune was watching him closely like he always did. He didn't know what to do with that animal right now. He still pondered and griped over why he had to be the one to save him when he could've easily saved himself._ 'But the stubborn animal won't tell me. Guess I'll never figure him out.'_ he thought before he decided to continue his training, knowing it probably won't be lone before he's either threatened or fight with to get inside and eat one of Sanji's specially prepared meals.

He never spotted the wolf that watched from the brush. Said wolf continued to examined him, trying to remember what Lucci told him about their esteemed target. _'That dumb bird said he was staying with a human. Could this muscle-brained idiot be the one he was talking about?' _he wondered before giving a snort. "The hell it is. That stupid fox always goes for the pretty ones. Maybe that bird is getting just as kooky like Lucci." he muttered to himself before running off to scout the surrounding area.

The black blur didn't go unnoticed and Sanji gulped softly as he moved away from the window, collapsing into a seat as the skewers cooked over the flames._ 'Inari, that was too close. I should be grateful that my scent was covered over by the scent of food so Jyabura bypassed here for now.'_ he thought and ran a hand through his hair shakily. "I need to deal with them soon. The longer they scour around here, the sooner they'll put two and two together and attack Zoro and I can't allow that to happen..." he whispered as he buried his head into his arms to think and plan while the meat slow roasted, Zoro still training outside and completely oblivious to the pain the fox inside was going through.

0

Ace flew into town, looking for his kid brother since he hadn't had the chance to talk to him since the slave auction fiasco. His eyes caught a more favorable target and a grin pulled across his beak as he dove down towards a very familiar dog. Below, Smoker was doing his usual rounds to make sure Luffy wasn't terrorizing the people again, although he had a bigger thought on mind right now that seared through his very soul. He was warned by the very spirit of Okami in his dreams that a poisoned creature that has been banished from under his name had returned to the fair home of the kitsune. He was told to keep a close eye out but not to interfere. It wasn't in his nature to let something dangerous not be dealt with by his hands but listened nonetheless.

The akita/wolf mix continued his rounds, completely unaware to the bird zeroing on him until he yelped as it landed on his back. "Ace! If that's you, get off!" he growled as he tried to chase the bird off by snapping at him which proved to be fultile. Ace trilled happily as he held on to the old dog's back. "Not likely, Smokey! I need someone to bother and you were the first I saw!" Ace said with a grin and Smoker growled before giving up on the bird and started walking once more. "What are you doing here in town anyway?"

"I came looking for my kid brother. Want to see how he was after the slave auction incident." he murmured and Smoker stopped at those words.

"What do you mean 'slave auction incident'?"

"Well, apparently one of these lousy humans that you take the honest time to guard with your life decided to shanghai our beloved kitsune with his naivety on his lack of knowledge of the dear swordsman's real power. He gave himself up to keep Roronoa safe so my kid brother and his friends tried to rescue him but got into quite a pickle before I showed up to give them the opening they needed to get out of there." Ace explained and Smoker nodded.

"Why didn't you come to me? As much as I hate it when you show up, if someone is in trouble, especially a lore creature taken in against his will, I want to know these things. That secret slave auction irritates the hell out of me but we can't do a thing to it due to lack of evidence and a decent cover-up that keeps the police away from it." he muttered with a growl. Ace pouted at learning his ookami couldn't do anything about that horrid slave ring. "I promise you, Smoker. We'll do something about that place. Those who are evil don't deserve to know about our legends and do what they did to Sanji. None of the beasts would be happy if they learn that all their close followers were always taken in by some filthy human not worthy to even be in their presence." Ace murmured and Smoker stopped, amazed by the seriousness in Ace's voice.

"Well, if that's a plan, Tashigi and I will be behind you one hundred percent."

Ace smiled and nodded before hugging the wolf spirit with a feathery wing. "Now, how about another proposition..." he started and Smoker already had a guess where this was going and loped off, causing Ace to lose his hold on his back and he ruffled his feathers before chasing after him.

"I'm not going out on a date with you!"

"Come on! It won't be so bad, Smokey!"

"No!"

People watched in amazement as the dog ran though the town, barking at the bird that seemingly replied back to him as they ran.

0

After finishing up the skewers within the hour, setting the table and making a few little rice balls for snacks, knowing the swordsman enjoyed them, he went outside to call him in. "Hey, marimo! Get in here and eat something! I'm sure you're hungry by now!" Sanji called. Zoro huffed but can't deny the delicious smell wafting out the house made his stomach groan with hunger. Setting Wadou back into her saya, he made his way into the house, Sanji following behind him after doing a thorough check of the surrounding area to make sure Jyabura wasn't sniffing around again before closing the door and joined his would-be mate at the table. The meal was filled with silence as the two ate, Zoro devouring his meal with an unrefined grace which made Sanji pout. He slaved over a hot fire only for the meal to be disregarded as common village swill when the swordsman ate.

"At least savor the flavor, marimo." he said as he ate another piece of meat from skewer.

"Why? Meat is meat no matter how delicately you prepare it."

"Well how nice. You reminded me of the damn monkey saying it that way." he grumbled as he took another sip of the sake before he continued eating without uttering another word to the man across from him. He just couldn't figure out how to get it into the swordsman's head how much he wanted him. The man was being stubborn and frankly, it was starting to piss him off. And he was running out of time now since it won't be long before Lucci was roaming around to find him and he was a much sharper tack than his ookami partner. He sighed as he finished up first and waited for Zoro to finish before taking the dishes and moved over to the sink, tying up his sleeves before immersing himself elbow deep in dirty dishes. Zoro listened as dishes clattered at the kitsune did his homely duties before standing, sake bottle in hand, and moved over to him.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked softly.

"Nothing, marimo. Don't you have something else to do?" Sanji growled as he placed another dish on the drying rack before starting on another. "You're as emotional as a girl. What's up now?"

"Shut up, damn it!" Sanji hissed as he glared at the man with his visible eye before turning back to the dishes. "I just wanted to get a compliment for my food. They're always nice to hear and it let's me know that I'm improving at least. My old man is a well known kitsune chef when our kind used to stay in packs. Everyone loved his food. After I was left alone by my mother and placed into his care, I always wanted to learn from him." he murmured as he set another dish on the rack before letting his hands rest in the sink. "He taught me but it was a hefty burden on my shoulders. He didn't tolerate mistakes and would kick me for anything that I did wrong..."

Zoro was silent as he listened, surprised to hear the fox going into his life story but didn't interrupt him as he spoke once more. "After he acknowledge me, that's when he decided to leave me to fend for my own. Since I didn't have him around anymore to tell me whether my food was good or shit, I confided in the compliments of others." he finished before looking to Zoro. "So would it kill you to tell me how my food was?"

Zoro gave a sigh but can tell how much the compliments meant to the fox. Taking another swig from the bottle as he stepped back and move towards the den, he stopped and looked back to Sanji. "It was good. Better than average." he complimented before making his way to his room. Sanji smiled; it was better than nothing. With that lightening his mood, he went back to washing the dishes with a smile on his face. _'Maybe there's still some hope for me yet.'_

0

Jyabura returned back to where he and Lucci were hiding out for the time being until they found their prey. Hattori chirped, rousing Lucci from his sleep before looking over to the ookami. "Did you find him?" he questioned.

"No. I checked the place your stupid bird told us but I didn't see him." Jyabura spoke but was quieted at the glare given to him by Lucci. "Watch what you say about Hattori. And apparently you've failed to look any closer. How far were you from the house of the swordsman?"

"I was still hidden in the forest. If I let that guy see me, he probably would've killed me on the spot. He did have a sword out and ready to go."

"Forget about the swordsman. He's the least of our problems unless he decided to put up a fight for our prey. If that is so then he is up to be killed." Lucci said as he stood, stretching languidly before glaring at the wolf. "Now, get your ass back to that house and look for that damned kitsune. The quicker we find him, the better off we'll be to make this forest ours." he growled and Jyabura jumped before running off, knowing if he wasted even another second would leave him with another scar left by his esteemed leader.

0

After taking care of the dishes, he settled down in the den, reading a book to himself while Zoro was upstairs. The swordsman drew some water from the nearby river to get himself a bath inside since he didn't have the time to get one while he was out during the day. The idea of water sluicing down that strong form made him whimper with desire. _'Damn that bastard for being so stubborn!'_ he thought angrily in his mind as he indulged himself in the book once more to get his thoughts off of the swordsman. but he froze as he heard a howl in the distance. _'No...it can't be. Not now.'_

He jumped up from his seat, book forgotten on the floor as he moved over to the window and looked outside, seeing the moving gray shadow and cursed as he moved away from it. "Damn it. Jyabura's out there and I can't let Zoro get involved or he'll be targeted too." he murmured to himself before steeling himself for what he was about to do. He had a feeling he won't be able to win like he was hoping but he wasn't going to let him think he was still frightened of the two of them. Even if he didn't win, at least he'll go down fighting. With a growl, he ran out from the house, drawing Jyabura's attention to him. "Ah, there you are, you stupid fox." he growled.

Sanji snarled angrily before smirking. "If you want me, you're gonna have to chase me down, wolf." he hissed as he shifted into his fox form and ran off into the forest. Jyabura growled before he took chase.

They ran briskly through the forest, Jyabura keeping close on Sanji's tail and not letting him get a chance to lose him in the dark of the forest. Sanji got to the place he wanted to get too before turning and growled as Jyabura came into view. "You know, it was hell finding you again after so long. Lucci will be happy once he has your head." Jyabura spoke.

"I'm not the same frightened kitsune as before. I'm gonna beat your ass and leave you dead for Lucci to see and know what he's up against." Sanji growled and Jyabura only laughed.

"You! A wimpy little fox like _you_ is gonna take me down! Oh this is rich! Please, let me see exactly how that's going to happen!" Jyabura snarled as he leapt for the fox, fangs bared. Sanji snarled as well as he readied himself. Before Jyabura could land his attack, he leapt into the air, stomping down on the wolf's head as he moved behind him. The wolf yelped, stunned by the hit before growling as he stood once more, turning to face the fox. "You'll pay for that." he growled as he leapt for him once more. "Same move again? If I knew fighting you was this easy, I would've finished you off before." Sanji teased as he readied himself for the attack. As Jyabura lunged for him again, he jumped but yelped as his tail was grabbed and swung around to hit the ground hard.

Jyabura grinned, now in half wolf, half human form, hand still gripping tight to Sanji's tail. "Wanna try that again?" he whispered as he raised his other hand, fingers flexed and claws bared as he readied to stab the fox in the side. Sanji gasped before shifting as well, grabbing a nearby leaf and casted his fox magic onto it. When Jyabura stabbed down, he realized that it was nothing but an illusion that faded from sight the moment his claws tore into it. He growled before looking around.

"Where are you, you damn thing!" he snarled. "Don't make me sniff you out!"

"Puh! Like I need that ugly mug of yours sniffing me out!" Sanji spoke as he stood before the wolf, clothed in more comfortable and maneuverable clothing than the yukata he was so accustomed to wearing while walking in the vicinity of the swordsman. He now sported some common pants and a vest, a pair of sandals on his feet that were ready to tear into the wolf before him. A pipe in hand, he took a drag and blew out a stream of smoke before looking to the wolf. "Give me your best shot, furball."

Jyabura growled before getting into his stance. "Tekkai Kenpo: Don Porou!" Jyabura shot forward fast, nothing but a blur of movement but Sanji kept up with his quick speeds and ready to retaliate. Bracing his legs, he waited for Jyabura to get in range. "Collier!" he growled, sweeping his foot up just in time to catch the wolf in the neck before he could reach him. Jyabura choked, stumbling back and reached up to hold his neck, leaving him open for what was to come. With a smirk, he dashed forward and started the next chain of attacks.

"Epaule, Cotelette, Selle, Poitrine, Gigot!"

As each hit connected, it left the wolf stunned, pretty much amazed at the sheer power the fox now held since the last time they met. _'The old man must've taught him a few new tricks...'_ he thoughts as his back met the trunk of a tree, gasping for breath before glaring at the fox. "Those petty kicks are nothing..." he hissed and Sanji huffed. "Oh yeah? You haven't even seen the grand finale yet." he whispered before leaping up into the air, twisting his body before landing a strong kick to Jyabura's face before the other could react. "Mouton Shoot!"

Jyabura gagged, body shattering through the wood, causing the tree to fall as he hit the opposite side a few meters away. Sanji landed, smirking softly. "Never underestimate me, wolf. I might surprise you." he whispered as he stood. "Now if you don't mind. It's late and I have better things to do right now than to mess with you." he spoke, turning away from the downed animal and headed off back towards his temporary home. Jyabura snarled, grasping the tree in his hands as he stood.

"You should know better than to turn your back to a wolf."

Sanji turned to retaliate with a comment of his own only to cry out as he was slammed brutally by the tree Jyabura decided to use as a weapon on the unprepared kitsune. Sanji coughed, feeling blood dribbling from his lip and growled as he moved to stand. "Tekkai Kenpo: Rouba no Kamae." Jyabura whispered, moving down to all fours before lunging forward at high speeds. Sanji growled, watching the wolf and braced himself once more for at attack to, hopefully, throw the wolf off balance. The hit from the tree was painful so he didn't want to hang around any longer to give Jyabura a lead over him. "Tekkai Kenpo..." Jyabura started, landing on his hands before swinging his legs up, colliding with Sanji's chest forcibly. "Matenrou!"

Sanji was flung into the air, coughing out more blood before twisting his body in the air to get himself into a working position to launch another attack before gasping as Jyabura appeared above him. "What the..."

"Lucci will be pleased to know that even with your strength, you're still as weak as ever! Gekko Jushigan!" he snarled, shooting down with both his claws flexed and impacted Sanji in the back hard. A pained howl left the fox as his back was torn into by the claws as both were brought down by gravity and the force of Jyabura's attack. Sanji whimpered, trying to crawl away but hissed as he felt a foot step upon his back. "Still a gullible fox as always. If you really want to challenge us, get a little better. But until then, I'll take this to make our job much easier." he murmured, turning to the barely moving tails, seeing the hoshi no tama glowing and reached down, taking one forcibly and Sanji cried out, feeling a part of his power ripped from him with the taking of his hoshi no tama, leaving him considerably weaker.

Jyabura tossed the little ball up in the air with a grin before moving away from Sanji. "See you later, fox. Next time might be your last." he said before tossing the glowing orb up into the air, shifting into his wolf form and taking the ball in his jaws before dashing off into the forest. Sanji growled, ignoring the searing pain in his back before he stood and limped his way back to Zoro's, knowing that he need to wrap up his wounds and sleep off his passing weakness before thinking of a new plan. With one of his hoshi no tama lost, it would make things much harder.

_'I got to get it back...I can't let them hold onto my hoshi no tama...worse enough if I lose anymore...'_

Reaching the house, he walked inside and collapsed on the floor, too tired to continue on. Zoro heard the thud from upstairs and made his way downstairs. "That fox better not have done something." he mumbled but when he came to the sight downstairs, he moved over to the kitsune quickly. "What the hell happened?" he questioned as he lifted up the fox, seeing the blood pooling on the ground from his back. "Shit, he got ripped up pretty good. What the fuck happened to you..." he murmured, seeing the kitsune was unconscious so questioning would have to wait til tomorrow. With a sigh, he left Sanji on the ground temporarily, not wanting more blood to be spilt through the house, as he went to get the medical kit. Coming back, he set it on the ground and removed the shirt Sanji was wearing before he got to work cleaning the wounds.

He wondered what could've happened to the kitsune but whatever happened, he had a feeling he was going to be dragged in the problem before he knew it. "Isn't as if I'm not already dragged in with this shitty fox trying to make me his mate already." he mumbled as the wound was cleaned and examined the wounds. They looked nasty for puncture wounds and from the way they looked, they weren't done by a gun or arrow either. After cleaning them, he took the bandages and lifted Sanji to be braced on one arm as he wrapped the bandages around his torso and tied it off. "Shit-fox, whatever the hell you did, you better have some explaining to do when you wake up." he muttered as he stood with the kitsune in his arms and took him to bed so that he could clean up the blood and medical supplies off the floor.

Throughout the entire time, he never noted that one of Sanji's hoshi no tama was missing from his tail.

0

Zypher: And done. A long chapter for you all and now we're getting to the good stuff. Yeah, originally a fight scene wasn't going to be in the chapter but it kinda found its way in there and hopefully I did good for it [had to do a ton of research on their moves again since its been a while and youtube sucks in the case of proper footage that isn't an AMV]. And before people question it, yes Lucci and Jyabura will have their Rokushiki abilities throughout the story. As for Tekkai, I may not make it the muscle hardening ability like it is in the manga/anime but it will make an appearance in mention mostly for Jyabura's attacks. Rankyaku is still an in-process idea [since it might be needed since neither of the animals that Jyabura and Lucci are mentioned to really have iconic abilities like the kitsune but have their characteristics based of various folklore so I have to improvise] but other than that, more fights are to be seen, hopefully a little better each time.

And last note before I end off the chapter, if people do wonder [or question me about OOC elements], yes Sanji lost a fight he could've have a clear advantage in but its needed for the plot. There's still a long way to go so there is still much more planning for this little kitsune in terms of fighting. There could be a much longer explanation on this but we'll just get into more of that within the next chapter. Hoped you all enjoyed this chapter and keep my hopes up on this being a good story in the end. Still love how much support you guys are giving me for my first One Piece fic.


	10. Chapter 10

Heart of the Kitsune

Chapter 10

0

Sanji groaned softly as he woke up in a comfortable setting. He sighed as he shifted a little, realizing that he was made at home in Zoro's bed, said owner of the bed long gone now. _'Probably went out to eat since I was out cold...'_ he thought with a sigh as he rubbed his head as he tried to recall the night before. He remembered meeting with Jyabura, confirming his fears that the two were getting way too close for his liking, then the fight and when he thought his had the advantage, the damn wolf blindsided him. _'Damn it, I'm going to skin that bastard alive myself.'_ he thought with a growl as he went to stretch only to wince as he strained the still healing wounds on his back.

"Shit..." he grumbled, reaching up to touch his back and felt the bandage cloth wrapped around him and smiled. He didn't need to guess to know who took care of him when he went out. He moved to stand slowly so he wouldn't cause himself any further pain before looking to his tail and sighed. He couldn't stand the sight of his missing hoshi no tama. He had to get it back but the problem was that now, with one gone, he wouldn't be at full strength and that will give Jyabura, if he encountered the bastard again, a high advantage that he really didn't need. He sighed before he decided that a nice chicken broth would soothe his shot nerves and figure out the next mode of attack to regain his hoshi no tama without getting the swordsman involved in any way.

He took tentative steps as he made his way downstairs and into the kitchen, he couldn't feel the swordsman's presence anywhere around the house so he took a guess that he was out which, honestly, left him without a way to ward away Jyabura or Lucci if they decided to come by for a second round. "Damn it." he cursed softly to himself as he made his way into the kitchen and grabbed a few ingredients to make himself a light broth. _'Please, Zoro, come back so I'm not alone...'_ he thought to himself as he grabbed a pot to make the broth.

0

Jyabura returned to their temporary base of operations, Lucci looking over to him when he arrived. "So, is the fox dead?" he asked. "No but I did something much worse to him." he said with a sharp grin as he held up the hoshi no tama. Lucci smirked as he stood from the rock he was perched on and took the orb from Jyabura. "Perfect. Getting this gives me the perfect idea to make that fox completely vulnerable and thus, make the kill so much more easier." he murmured and Jyabura nodded.

"Yeah?"

"We're going to steal the rest of them. After that task, then we'll hit him where it really hurts and drive him out." Lucci explained and Jyabura nodded. "What are we gonna do? Burn the swordsman's house down or something?"

"Exactly. First, take me to where you saw the fox last."

Jyabura nodded once more before running off back where he came from. Lucci was closed behind with the hoshi no tama tucked away and Hattori flying overhead with a trill.

0

After grabbing a few things for the house, Zoro was making his way back home but the moment he stepped on the worn forest path leading back to his lone home, he felt a disturbance in the air. He wasn't one to believe in spirits or lore animals, at least not until Sanji decided to come into his life, but this time, he didn't like the feeling of the phantom evil presence that floated about. _'If it's those enemies that shitty fox is worried about, he better take care of them fast.'_ he thought to himself as he shook away the feeling and continued on his way home. Back at the house, Sanji sat within the den as he finished up the last few spoonfuls of the broth, curled up in a comfortable wool blanket. He sighed as he set the bowl off to the side and wrapped the blanket further around him, ears flattened to his skull as he tried to think of his next plan of action to get his hoshi no tama back.

_'Maybe if I can be really clever, I'll be able to trick Lucci. I wouldn't put it pass Jyabura to hand it off to him because while he's a strong fighter, proving that to me well enough yesterday, he's still as dim as ever. Lucci wouldn't want him to hold something valued to me and that I can get back easily if I weave the right tricks.'_ he thought to himself, lifting the tail that was missing the orb, the fur turning a dull golden yellow from longer exposure without the orb back in its rightful place. He sighed again before resting his head on the back of the couch, ears flicking up as he heard the door being unlocked and opened.

"Marimo-kun?" he called and got a gruff for an answer. "Yep, that's you alright. Where you been?" he asked as he stood and walked over to the door. "Out." Zoro replied as he took the bags he held into the kitchen. Sanji discarded the blanket back on the couch as he followed behind him, taking a look into the bag when Zoro set it on the counter. "Went shopping I see. Anything good for me to whip up?" he asked as he looked inside the bag. "I wasn't even thinking of you the entire time I was out. I got what I needed and came back." he said and Sanji pouted.

"So mean. I'm injured and you wouldn't even think about me and my needs." he simpered.

"You're perfectly fine handling yourself even after the sorry state I saw you in last night."

Sanji growled. "Well, I'm sorry about that. I was overwhelmed by my hated enemy." he grumbled as he started unpacking the bag as Zoro grabbed a bottle of sake from his stash and sat at the table. "Oh yeah? Then care to tell me exactly what happen to have you unconscious and bleeding all over my floor when you came in?" he questioned. Sanji huffed as he went to put the things Zoro brought away. "Fine. Might as well not keep you in the dark. You remember those two people I mentioned before? Jyabura and Lucci?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

"They're finally here and I had the misfortune of fighting one of them last night. I thought I had him but he blindsided me and got me in the back. He then stole one of my hoshi no tama, weakening me which was why I passed out the moment I got through the door." he explained with a sigh. Zoro snorted. "I thought you said you were ready for them the moment they were ready to attack you." he murmured as he took another swig of his sake.

"I was! I wasn't expecting them to get here this soon! Especially after what happened to me not long ago with the slave auction! I've been through enough! At least give me some pity of my situation!" Sanji growled.

"Why should I! You're getting me into enough trouble as it is just by being here! Does it look like I want to take care of some shitty kitsune that wants to makes me its mate which is causing people left and right to bother me for it!" Zoro shot back.

Sanji bit his lip, knowing the other struck a very good point. He was the reason the other was being pulled out of his once peaceful lifestyle. "I'm sorry." he murmured before he silently went back to stocking the kitchen with the things Zoro brought back. After he was done, he went to brew some tea. Zoro watched him the entire time and gave a sigh as he finished the last little bit of the sake in one full gulp. He didn't know why every time the fox starts his pity party, he felt sorry for him._ 'But I guess I can't really blame him for his situation now. If he really loses a fraction of his power when he loses a hoshi no tama, any more and he'll be too weak to defend himself and be killed.'_ he thought.

"Shit-fox, I'm...sorry...that I hurt your feelings. I know how it feels to be weak. Losing your power now must be a real damper on your plans." he spoke as he looked to the kitsune.

Sanji looked back to him and smiled although underneath that smile lied a smirk. "Well, if you _really_ want to make me feel better...how about giving this poor defenseless fox a kiss."

"Not in a thousand years. I said I'm sorry, not that I was jumping to be your mate."

"Damn it!"

"What the hell was running through your mind the moment I said sorry?"

"Thinking of ways you can gain my forgiveness!"

"And you really think I would kiss you?"

"It was a good idea at the time but you're just too fucking stubborn, you shitty swordsman!"

"You're the devil's advocate, you know that!"

"How dare you!"

And their argument went on until Zoro eventually left to get some sleep and Sanji followed after finishing his tea and curled up at the foot of Zoro's bed.

Both were unaware at the time, Jyabura and Lucci found their way to the house once more and settled there to wait for another opening when the fox was alone to make their move.

0

The next morning, Zoro was out before Sanji was awake and the fox pouted when he missed the swordsman once again. "Oh well, he'll be back later. Might as well make lunch for the stubborn idiot." he murmured as he pondered over what to make as he made his way downstairs. He decided on a seafood dish which meant that he would have to head out to the river to get some fish. After dressing in some more comfortable clothing, he made his way outside and towards the river. Lucci was already up and saw the fox leaving and smirked before leaving his sleeping partner there as he followed behind the fox quietly.

The leopard was silent as he followed, stopping every time the fox did to check his surroundings. It went about this pattern until the fox reached the river and removed his clothing before wading into the water to catch the fish needed for the meal planned in his mind. Lucci watched and waited, muscles coiled in preparation to pounce. After watching him collect fish for long enough, he gave a warning growl which made Sanji freeze. _'Good. Be afraid. Soon enough, you'll be dead and one less power to worry about before this forest becomes my territory.'_ Lucci thought.

Sanji's ears flicked earnestly, trying to pinpoint where the sound came from. He knew that growl well and he couldn't help but curse like a drunken bastard fresh from the bar that he had the unfortunate timing to meet Lucci at this point when he was already a fifth weakened from his lost hoshi no tama. _'Looks like they're pulling out all the stops now. Attacking me while I'm weak. All I can do is run. Zoro surely won't get involved nor do I want him to be but if I lost all my hoshi no tama...it might come to that.'_ he thought as he stepped out the river and grabbed his clothes as he continued to stay alert. Another growl made him tense as he tied his haori closed.

_'Where is that bastard...'_ he thought as he continued to look around.

The first pass missed but when he doubled back, he saw the glowing yellow hues of Lucci and was quick to dodge as the other pounced. "Shit!" he cursed as he landed and shifted. Lucci laughed as he turned back to the fox. "Do you really think you being a fox will save you from my wrath? You are more foolish this time than you were years ago." Lucci spoke mockingly. "Shut up! You dare come back to my neck of the woods and being here will eventually mean your death!" Sanji growled as he watched the leopard's movements. "Hah! And what are you going to do? You can barely fight at full strength as it is. Do you really think that you would have the power to defeat me?" he spoke as he started to prowl around the hesitant fox.

"You are a weakling. You will never match up to the power that was the Kyuubi no Kitsune. You were a runt and will always be a runt. Why do you think Zeff left you to fend for yourself now? Surely the fates weren't planning this path for you unless they're asking for you to die for your ways. I'll be happy to answer that call and paint this land with your blood and make it be one less fox out of the way of my ultimate goal." Lucci spoke before he stopped and lunged. Sanji jumped once more, using the leopard's back like a springboard and gained distance before running off as quick as he could, knowing that he would have to find a way to double back and hopefully not crash into Jyabura again as he tried to return to Zoro's home and get into the safety of being inside.

Lucci only gave him a cold stare before bolting after him. "You know you can't escape me so easily with the way your scent is now. Running away is only foolish."

Sanji spat to the side as he continued to run, weaving around trees as he tried to make his alternate path back toward the river without finding himself cut off by Lucci. That alone was fearful enough cause who knows what the leopard had in mind the moment he had him cornered. Whatever it may be, he didn't want to find out. _'Better than never, I suppose.'_ he thought to himself, jumping high into the air and used his tail to knock off a few leaves from the trees. Concentrating on them, eventually a leaf storm brewed behind him as he continued to run, hoping that it would hinder Lucci long enough so that he could gain distance. But the leopard only huffed.

"Your illusions are worthless." he hissed as he jumped, shifting into his human form only to lash out with a Rankyaku, dispelling the leaves with that single blast along with taking out a few trees with the momentum of the flying air blade. Sanji snarled as he heard the falling impact of the trees but continued to run, leaping over the river and snatching up the line of catches he made. Even though he was being chased, like hell he was going to leave the sanctity of the house just to grab more fish. The moment Lucci's feet touched the ground, he was out of sight, incorporating his Kamisori ability to catch up to the fox faster. The disturbed air caught Sanji's ear and with a growl, he changed himself and moved to turn and confront the leopard. _'Well, do what I can and hopefully get away with less wounds than before.'_ he thought as he gasped when Lucci appeared before him before he could grab his footing.

"Time to make you suffer, fox." Lucci snarled as he shot at him with his claws while the other was unbalanced. Sanji bent backwards, just narrowly avoiding the attack and dropped the line, landing on his hand to make a sweep at the leopard's feet. Lucci leapt into the air to avoid it but it was just the opening that Sanji needed.

"Anti Manners Kick Course!" he snarled, recovering fast enough to sweep his leg up in a complete 180, catching Lucci's chin and sent him flying. He panted hard as he grabbed the fish and ran once more before the other could recover and being a cat, it wouldn't take long the moment he landed on his feet perfectly. Lucci growled, making his perfect landing before charging after the fox once again, gaining speed and was nearly on his tails. Sanji could see the house in the distance but could also hear Lucci closing in. He was fading fast and knew if he slowed down in the slightest, he was done for after getting that once successful hit on the leopard. He only had one more shot and he had to make it count.

Keeping his ears alert, he listened to Lucci as he gained on him. When he was close enough, he made his move. "Take this, you fucking cat!" he howled, flinging a tail at him as he slowed briefly and made a half turn to execute the attack. Hooking the tip around the leopard's neck before he could retaliate, he slammed the other into the ground in a rendition of his Reception technique, satisfied as he heard the impact. Still panting, he moved a few steps away before collapsing to his knees. "Ugh...didn't want to expend so much in one day." he murmured, closing his eyes before he moved to stand back up and get away from Lucci quickly before he too got himself back up. But before he could step away, a hand reached out, grabbing his tail and jerked him back.

"Argh! Release me!" he snarled as he looked back seeing Lucci grippng his tail tightly. His eyes widened, however, when he realized his grip was on another tail with a hoshi no tama. "No..." he whimpered but Lucci only smirked once more.

"The weaker you are, the easier things will be." he whispered before tearing away another hoshi no tama, making Sanji cry out and stumble forward as he lost his balance when Lucci released him. He growled and with what remaining strength he had, he kicked the other, sending him packing even though he got away with the orb. He growled as he moved to stand and hurried the rest of the way and into the house before anyone else could see him. "Damn it...is this their plan now..." he grumbled as he moved into the kitchen, tossing the line of fish into the sink before collapsing into a chair and rubbed his hands over his eyes. "Damn it all. The moment I can gather my strength up, they're dead." he growled.

He took a couple of breaths to recover some energy before he moved to stand and got to work on making lunch, his mood sour at the turn of events he was dealing with. He really didn't want to ask Zoro for assistance but if this path of events continue on, he'll be without power and they'll be free to kill him the moment they get his hands on him. And he wasn't about to die so soon. "Not while I still have so much to complete." he murmured as he washed, scaled and gutted the fish and got to work on the meal.

0

Back outside, Lucci called Jyabura back from his post and gave him the hoshi no tama. "Take this back to base. The fox has indeed gotten stronger but the weaker he is the less chance he has to retaliate." he said and Jyabura nodded.

"What, did he hit you?" he questioned and Lucci nodded.

"His kicks have gotten more fierce and combined with the sheer fear he has with our return will make him a formidable foe and I want this to be clean and without losses." he spoke as he walked away from the ookami. "And the only other opposing force we have to worry about is the swordsman. His death will also be a goal should he get in our way." Jyabura nodded and smirked. "I'll let you take care of the fox since this is your plan after all. I'll deal with the swordsman should he become a problem. A few lies and he'll fall right into my trap." he spoke.

Lucci nodded before shooing off the other as Hattori came down to perch on his shoulder. "My dearest Hattori. Be my eyes and keep watch over the swordsman. Tell me when he leaves and returns to make capturing our elusive prey all the more easier when he doesn't have an extra hand to defend his slowly weakening self." The bird chirped and nodded before taking off.

"Soon, this land will be mine and all the power that goes along with it will be useful to the higher ups that has promised us much for our deed to rattle the lore animal world and expose it to humans that want use of it."

0

Zypher: All done and now, more of their plan is being revealed. Sanji is short another hoshi no tama and becoming progressively weaker. Will he gain them back? Maybe. Will Zoro be of help? You'll just have to see soon enough. But for now, this is all I have for you all and I hoped you have enjoyed it. Sanji may look weak now but I assure you, he'll be the massive powerhouse that he is soon enough. See you later with another chapter. Also, note for all that hadn't read my bland Halloween story for OP, I have a poll going for a future chapter and votes are needed so I know which one will be up so if you can spare the moment, stop at my profile to vote if you will.


	11. Chapter 11

Heart of the Kitsune

Chapter 11

0

That night, after another argument of whether the fox was going to straighten up and fly right with what happened now, the swordsman headed off to bed. Sanji sighed before leaning back from his spot on the couch. _'Damn it...I know I have to but how am I going to fight them being this weak just with three hoshi no tama on me. I would be surprised if I can at least knock out Jyabura but Lucci will rip me apart no matter how hard I tried. What he did before was just teasing the prey. If I even think of a serious battle, I won't last.'_ he thought and sighed as he rested his forehead. "I have to get them back. I don't know how but damn it, I'm losing and I hate to fucking lose." he murmured with a growl before getting up to head to bed.

0

The next day, Luffy was up and about wandering through the forest. He already had a stash of nikuman stuffed inside his pockets and was munching on one as he walked through the forest. He listened to the birds as they talked amongst one another but a conversation in particular made his ears perk up in curiosity.

"Did you hear? Jyabura and Lucci have returned."

"Yes, I know. And they're more frightening than before. I feel sorry that Sanji is their target."

"And he's already encountered them twice. He fought so hard but he just can't handle them alone like he hoped. And with two of his hoshi no tama lost, it won't be long before they kill him and claim the land."

Luffy pouted. "Sanji is strong! How can you say such a thing about him?" he called out to the birds and they looked down to him before one flitted down. "Without his hoshi no tama, Luffy, he can't stand a chance. Every lore creature knows that a kitsune is useless without the power of their hoshi no tama to give them strength." The bird chirped and Luffy pouted. "He's still strong! Zeff trained him after all!" he said before realization dawned on him. "Wait...he lost his hoshi no tama! That's bad! We got to get them back!"

"We would but Lucci and Jyabura has them and you know that Hattori would rat us out if he sees us. You're on your own, Luffy-kun." The bird chittered before flying off with the rest. Luffy pouted some more before deciding too dash back into town, knowing that Nami and Robin's creative thinking might help him find a way to bypass Lucci and Jyabura so he could get Sanji's hoshi no tama back. As much as he wanted to fight them himself, he was told by Son Goku as well as Shanks to not interfere with fighting the two since it was Sanji's battle and his alone as the fates depicted.

0

Sanji had a simple breakfast lain out, not wanting to make something too heavy that neither him nor the swordsman would finish up. When Zoro came down, he took a seat at the table before looking to the kitsune across the table from him. "You look weary. Does taking those orbs really drain you that much?" he questioned. Sanji looked to him before giving a nod. "Yes. The hoshi no tama is the source of a kitsune's power. Without them, they're no less than a normal fox. One tail kitsune are more at risk than one with more tails. Only the Kyuubi or the Tenko are the only ones that really pose no risk of losing power since they're the highest ranking of kitsune." he explained as he nibbled on a roll. Zoro gave a faint nod and then a sigh. "I take it with how you are now, chances are you need me in the vicinity until you figure out something, right?"

Sanji's ears perked up before giving a nod. "It would be accepted if you do but seeing as you see me as a constant bother, I'll leave that choice to you." he murmured, as much as it pained him to say those words. He could really use the swordsman's help but he also didn't want him to be an intentional target for Jyabura or Lucci to trap. Kitsune were very feeling-heavy and if he allowed something to happen to Zoro and he wasn't around to stop, no matter what amount of strength he had on him, he wouldn't be able to stop them from killing him in his self-regret. Zoro gave a nod and said no more as he continued to eat. Sanji was actually waiting, hoping for a good answer from the swordsman but when he didn't get one, he gave a silent sigh and continued to eat. He'll just have to do his part and train enough to at least give himself some leeway again Jyabura before he tries his hand against Lucci. Fighting the leopard on his own will be at least a fraction easier than having that lying, cheating ookami jumping in when he wasn't needed.

After they finished, Zoro left to head into town while Sanji cleaned up. After doing so, he took one last glance to his two dull yellow tails and sighed before heading up into the bedroom to start his training for the next battle. Whether or not he had his hoshi no tama, he's not going to be made a fool of. He probably shamed the Spirit of Inari for looking so weak in the midst of battle and he's not going to let it happen ever again.

_'If I don't get strong now, everything will be lost here. Without Father around, with me as the only heir to this land, my death will be the cause of this entire forest and every spiritual animal to be in danger. Zeff won't be able to do a thing to save this place. He was only my guardian until I grew up and now that he's gone, I have to do things myself and not beg the Beasts to help me._' he thought to himself as he started on some basic stretches to limber up.

0

When he got into town, Luffy looked high and low for any sign of the cat or crow. "Nami! Robin! Where are you!" he called as he swung from roof to roof looking for one or both. He spotted Tashigi making her rounds and, even though he was chased constantly by her or Smoker when he was out food shopping, as he calls it, she might have seen the cat around. So with a whoop of joy, he leapt down, landing on the dog's back. She yelped and ran in a panic, people looking on in curiosity but didn't help the ailing canine.

"Who's on my back! Who's on my back! Smoker-taisa!" she cried and Luffy laughed as he held on to her collar. "Tashigi! It's me!" he said as she slid to a grounding halt and turned her head enough to indeed see the monkey sitting there. "Luffy! You scared me to death! Where did you come from?" she questioned with a slight growl.

"From the roof!"

"And _why _were you on the roof?"

"I was looking for Nami or Robin. Have you seen them?"

Tashigi pondered, tilting her head off to the side. "I think I saw your cat friend at the fish market. She might still be there." she murmured and Luffy nodded. "Thanks, Tashigi!" he said before hopping off with a chatter and ran off towards the fish market...

...that was in the opposite direction.

"Wait, Luffy! You're going the wrong way!" Tashigi called as she ran after the simian.

0

After being led by the Shiba Inu, Luffy headed off into the fish market while Tashgi returned to her rounds before Smoker wondered where she was. Luffy started looking around the market, making a face at the smell of raw fish. He liked his meat but it was always better, and smelled better, when it's cooked. He looked around through stand after stand before eventually finding Nami being cute like she was and getting free fish from the vendor that was generous enough to give it to her. She meowed happily before taking her catch and walked off. "Nami!" Luffy called and she jumped a little before turning to him with a glare.

"What!"

"I need your help! We need to help Sanji!"

Nami sighed before dispensing the fish in front of her before looking to him. "What happened to him now?" she questioned. She liked her fox friend, she really did, but sometimes the boy puts himself into so much trouble that its a miracle that he doesn't get punished by Inari or the Four Beasts for half of the things he does. "Jyabura and Lucci are back and in Sanji's neck of the forest. He lost two of his hoshi no tama. I know Son Goku told me its none of my business to get caught up in but I can't let Sanji be called a weakling no more. I need you and Robin to help me think of a plan to get them back without alerting Jyabura or Lucci." he explained and Nami hissed at the thought of meeting up with either but hummed. "You owe me if I do help. Get me a nice treasure with 200 percent interest and we're good to go."

"Ok!"

"Do you even know what I mean by interest?"

"Nope but I'll get it either way!"

She sighed but just nodded. "Alright. Let's find Robin and maybe get Usopp for bait and then we'll think of something."

0

After gathering the raven and kappa, who was once again being hunted down by Kureha for breaking another bottle, this time by complete accident, they gathered on the outskirts of the forest. "Ok, Luffy explained to me that Sanji lost two of his hoshi no tama to Jyabura and Lucci. Even though this is not our fight, we can't let them keep such a heavy advantage over him. It will be dark days for all lore creatures in this part of the land if they defeat Sanji while the Kyuubi is gone from this area." Nami spoke as she looked to them all. "So, do we have a plan?" Usopp questioned, knees already knocking at the possible thought of meeting the two baddest creatures in their neck of the woods.

"Yes and most of it requires you." she said as she looked to the kappa. Usopp nodded slowly before squawking in terror. "What?"

"Yes, we need you to lead them away. You can run fast, right?"

"Yes but this is Jyabura and Lucci we're talking about! They catch me, I'm dead!"

"Then run faster. You can do it." Nami said with finality and despite the whimper from Usopp, she continued on. "Now, while Usopp has their attention, Luffy and I will look around their hideout while you, Robin, keep an eye from the sky and make sure nothing will blow our cover." she said before looking to Luffy. "And for once, you need to be silent as we do this. If they hear you, chances are they'll come back when they put two and two together." she said and Luffy nodded eagerly.

"Don't worry, I'll be quiet!" he said happily before yelping as Nami covered his mouth. "Then start doing so now." she hissed as she moved her hand before looking to the others. "Alright. Let's get going before our cover is blown." she said and Robin nodded before taking to the skies and Nami, Luffy and Usopp headed into the forest.

0

The birds were awfully silent as the three headed into the deeper parts of the forest. Nami kept her ears at alert for any sounds that might've been either Jyabura or Lucci. Thankfully the silence helped with making it easier to pinpoint if one or the other was around. Usopp was still shivering at the fact he was being use to bait the two deadly creatures and it was a miracle to Nami that he hadn't ran off yet. Eventually, they came across ground that looked as to have been used and Nami nodded. "I think we found their camping spot. Start searching and remember, be silent!" she said as she looked to the two behind her. They nodded before spreading out to look under rocks and piles of fallen leaves and twigs for any secret compartment they could've used to hide the hoshi no tama.

Nami's ears flicked with each sound she heard, eyes darting up every once in a while to take in her surroundings to make sure they weren't being watched.

"Nami! I found something!" Luffy called and he yowled before turning to Luffy.

"Luffy! Didn't I tell you to be _quiet_?" she hissed as she stomped over to the monkey. "Now, what did you find?" she questioned as she crossed her arms. "I found this!" he said, holding up a Hercules Beetle. She jumped back for a minute as the bug was thrusted into her face before slapping it out of Luffy's hand. "That's not what we're here for! We are looking for the hoshi no tama! Get that into your head!" she said, knocking Luffy's head with her fist with each word. But she stopped when she heard a tweet from a tree and looked up to see Hattori sitting there and felt cold dread seeping into her blood. Hattori tilted his head curiously as he looked to them and Usopp, after a moment of trying to squeak out something to say, walked over to the others.

"I...Isn't that..."

"Yes..."

"Oh look! A white bird! Maybe he knows where the hoshi no tama are!" Luffy cried. "Hey, Mr. Bird! Do you know where Sanji's hoshi no tama are? We're looking for them!"

"Luffy!" Nami and Usopp hissed.

Hattori tilted his head before giving a crow and Luffy tilted his head in curiosity. "I don't understand." he murmured.

Nami moved over to him. "What did he say?"

But Luffy shook his head. "No, I just don't understand. He's giving a warning call but we're not dangerous." he said and Nami's tail bristled in horror. "We're not but the people he's calling are!" she said before grabbing Luffy. "We're aborting the mission!" she cried and Usopp was already a good distance ahead of her. "Hey! Get back here, you scaredy kappa!" she yowled before trailing after him, dragging the still wondering monkey behind her.

0

Robin landed before the panting animals and looked to Nami. "What happened?" she questioned. "Hattori was there...he gave a warning call so we had to run..." Nami breathed before sending a glare to Luffy. "And this blockhead gave away our plan so once he gave the warning call, we had to run before one of the two came and probably would've killed us."

Robin gave a nod. "I see. Guess we'll have to regroup and plan again." she murmured in thought. Nami nodded to this before looking to Luffy as he jumped up. "I got a better idea!" he said.

"What?"

"I really do!" he said happily as he looked to them. "Instead of us going in, why don't I see if Ace can find them! Surely he can frighten them off if he's looking for the hoshi no tama!" Luffy exclaimed. Nami blinked for a moment before nodding slowly them more firmly. "He actually has a good point. Even if they are more powerful than us, they can't stand up to a subordinate of the Beasts. He can find them, return them to Sanji no cost and we won't get targeted for it! Oh, Luffy, you're a genius!" Nami said happily as she hugged the monkey. "Now go! Go and find him. We'll be back in the village!" Nami said and walked off with a happy gait that she won't be risking any of her nine lives. "Oh thank merciful Kami." Usopp whispered as he followed behind Nami. Robin chuckled and followed behind them while Luffy ran off to the spot that Ace usually frequented when he had little to nothing to do outside of messing with Smoker's head.

0

Ace hummed to himself as he sat within the branches of a tree. The brim of his hat was pulled over his face and looked as if he were sleeping for a moment. Luffy eventually found him after practically running around in circles of the tree he was in and climbed up to where he was. "Ace! Ace, I need your help!" he called right into his ear, making the phoenix jump. "Oi, Luffy! What did I tell you about yelling right in my ear?"

"Not to do it."

"Exactly."

"Sorry, but it's an emergency and we need your help. By now, you probably know Sanji lost two of his hoshi no tama, right?" Luffy asked and he nodded. "Yes, yes I do. re you about to ask what I think you're about to ask?"

"Can you help us get them back? Please, please, please!" Luffy begged, giving his brother the puppy dog look. Ace was about to speak but then poofed into a pile of ash that trickled down to the forest floor. Luffy pouted before hopping down and waited for his brother to be reborn. After a couple seconds, he returned back to normal and placed his fallen hat back on his head. "Now where were we?"

"I was asking if you could help get Sanji's hoshi no tama back from Jyabura and Lucci."

Ace huffed and turned his back to Luffy. The other patiently waited for his answer. After a moment of silence, Ace turned back to face his brother...

0

Zypher: Aaaaand cliffhanger! Well here we are with another new chapter. Trouble is stacking up as we go and all seems grim. Don't worry, it'll get better...later. Anyways, hoped you all enjoyed this little installment and poll-wise, we have come to an impasse. I need some more votes since we manage to end up at a tie. So I've extended the poll to 12/15. If we're still there at said impasse, it'll be extended again to 12/25. So for readers new to this story, please come to my profile and make a vote on the future of this story. We're slowly climbing up to the halfway point where more action and danger awaits for our favorite duo. See you soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Heart of the Kitsune

Chapter 12

0

"Luffy..." he started and Luffy to him hopefully. "I can't do anything. The wheel of fate is already turning and when it does, we can't do anything once it starts. Have you yet to notice what has been happening before?" he questioned. Luffy tilted his head curiously and he sighed before ruffling his brother's head playfully. "Every time you tried something, you were buffered one way or another when you try to help Sanji. The only person that can do anything is the swordsman and the swordsman alone. The fates are between them and them alone and only the swordsman will decide the outcome of it." he said.

"But that isn't fair to Sanji! What happens if Jyabura and Lucci get to him before that Zoro guy can do anything?"

"Let the fates decide. Maybe Sanji will get his wish or die trying. We can only observe." he spoke before changing into his phoenix form. "Now I need to go so you be good and don't try to meddle around in Sanji's fate. We all want to help him but this is his battle now." he spoke before flying off. Luffy pouted but nodded, hating the idea of leaving his nakama to fight this battle alone but he knew that what Ace told him was true to a tee and it was best for him to just keeping wishing with all of his heart that Sanji will be able to make it through this situation with Jyabura and Lucci without losing his life in the process.

Weighed down by the news, he took off into the trees and back to where Nami and Usopp waited for the answer he got from Ace.

0

Sanji sighed with distress as he looked to his tails, all of them glowing golden except for the two that was loss without their hoshi no tama. "I have to get them back but at the rate this is going, I'll be killed before I even find them." he murmured and growled as he beat his fists on the bed. "Damn them! I hate those uncooth excuses for mystic animals with the very depths of my soul! With them around, my freedom is limited and I hate feeling trapped!" he snarled and if he wasnt in the present of his hope-to-be mate, he would be tearing through something to ease his anger. "But I supposed getting angry over it isn't going to help much." he murmured to himself as he stood and stretched. Zoro had already left for training so he didn't have anyone to bug now.

But he supposed the other training would give him motivation to work on his own training. Hoshi no tama or not, it was his duty to protect the forest and he wasn't about to continue to let himself be one-up by a stupid wolf and leopard. They had their fun but no more. I shamed the spirit of Inari long enough by showing weakness. Either I get in shape to fight or I'm going to get killed and everyone, human and myth, will be in danger of whatever the hell those two have planned. Sucks that I don't know what the hell they have in mind." he murmured. Getting up, he stretched to loosen his limbs a little before moving to head outside, finding a little niche where he could train in peace with no chance of Hattori showing up and revealing his location to Lucci.

0

"What! What do you mean they can't help us!" Nami screeched.

"Ace said they can't help. This is Sanji's battle which was the reason all of our attempts to help him usually mess up." Luffy said.

"This is terrible but if Ace says so, I guess we have to listen." she murmured with a sigh. Usopp frowned as well, having been dependent on the kitsune for the herbs that he usually give to Kureha for her medicines. Luffy loved the food the fox made and to lose him was a fate worse than death. For Nami, when Robin wasn't around, the other was another intelligent source to talk to. So the idea of Sanji losing his life was was a heavy burden on them all.

"It sucks we can't do anything..."

"Maybe the fates will be kind and he'll beat them..."

"But without the hoshi no tama..."

_There may be no hope..._

0

Zoro sighed as he took a seat upon the rock that was perched there. He set his swords down beside him before doing a mental recollection of the events that had happen to him over the course of a couple of weeks. First, after living a retired and peaceful life, he came to find out he was the interest of a kitsune, one of the legendary myths that surrounded the forest. Even after telling the fox no on various occasions, he still wouldn't leave. And now, he finds himself caught up in matters that belong to the fox and the fox alone but his assistance was apparently needed in order to ensure the fox's life.

"Maybe I should've moved away. Would've been a better option but I couldn't leave this place without some sort of overseer to make sure there were no secret attacks on my hometown." he murmured with a sigh as he rubbed a hand over his face. "Why the hell did my once peaceful life become so complicated?" he murmured to himself before moving to get up, grabbing his swords and placed them in the leather strap that held them to his side and decided to head into town for a bit. When he got there, he went to his favorite bar and took his usual seat at the counter, the bartender walking over to him with a bottle of sake. "Been a while since I've seen you, Roronoa. Been hearing a lot about you. Says you're getting caught up in something big." he spoke and he shrugged.

"It's a long and complicated story but all in all, I wish it wasn't happening I want my peace back but it's a far off notion now." Zoro replied, taking a swig from the bottle. "Well, you want to tell me what's going on or is it as outlandish as you say it is?"

"That depends. You a big myth believer?"

"I drift in and out about it."

"Then be prepared for this one." he said as he waved a hand for the bartender to move closer. "I have a kitsune being holed up in my house but it's only because its fixated on me when it shouldn't be and now got me mixed up in some age old matter that he needed to take care of." he whispered so that no one else would hear and the bartender whistled. "Wow, that is outlandish but even you couldn't make up that elaborate of a lie." he said as he sat back. "So what are you gonna do then?"

"Well, it won't go away now because it's weakened and whoever is chasing after it apparently doesn't come around when I am around but once it gets its strength together, I'm kicking him out to take care of the matter himself." Zoro answered, taking another swig from the bottle. "Understandable but whatever it has to deal with, do you think it'll be able to handle it?"

"I would hope so and once it's all over, it'll go back to where it came from and leave me back to my peace."

0

After having a few drinks at the bar, Zoro returned home to find a meal waiting for him and the kitsune on his couch, asleep. He sighed as he looked to the other before heading over to the table and took a seat before tucking into the meal left for him. After finishing, he put the dishes into the sink before walking back into the den and looked down to the peacefully sleeping lore creature that had been the bane of his once solitary life. He still haven't figured out a clear reason why he hadn't just tossed the fox out, although knowing his tenacity, he would only find a way back to him anyway. Maybe it was just pity for his situation or at least that the reasoning Zoro kept telling himself. After draping a blanket over the fox, he headed up to his room to rest.

Later on that night did Sanji awake to being curled up in a blanket. He smiled as he hugged the blanket close to him before wrapping it around his shoulders and made his way upstairs. He peered into the bedroom at the peacfully sleeping man and slipped inside on quiet feet, moving over to the bedside and watched the swordsman slumber. "I want you to be mine...but why do I feel that all my hard work will soon be for nothing..." he whispered softly to himself as he climbed in on the other side, keeping his distance so he wouldn't get an earful the next morning, and soon drifted off to sleep once more. The next morning, Zoro awoke to the smell of breakast and sighed but decided to indulged the fox for being there for one of his meals at least once. Yawning and stretching to rid of some of the kinks out of his back, he dressed and made his way downstairs.

He came into the kitchen to a lavish meal with some food he know he didn't have in his inventory before, a smiling Sanji already sitting down at the table with a full plate. "So you finally decided to join me for once." he said, smirking a little.

"Yeah but don't get used to it." Zoro mumbled as he took his seat and a plate before filling it up with food. Sanji watched him, still smirking before his lips eased into a soft smile as he reached for his cup of tea and took a sip. "Now that I've finally got you in an easier setting, we can finally talk."

"If this is about the mate thing again, I told you..." Zoro began but Sanji held a hand up to stop him.

"No, it's not that, at least not right now. I want to ask you for assistance with my growing problem. I know you've been involved in enough with me but this time, I might be in need of help truly with being weakened so much thanks to their underhanded scheme. If they keep up with this, I might end up being powerless for them and they will kill me." he said and sighed. "And with me dead, then they will gain control of the forest and all hell will break loose here...and I don't want anything to happen to you..." he murmured. Zoro sighed, placing his fork down.

"I will admit that I don't mind you caring about my wellbeing but this is your battle. I shouldn't even have to interfere. Me helping you may not change your fate whatever it may be. So you can do all the begging and pleading you want, I won't help. I did once but only on the whims of another." he said.

Sanji sighed before looking down. "I wish you would realize my plight, marimo. But I guess that would be asking way too much more of you. You do enough for me and I guess even if my death does happen, I would be grateful for what you have done for me." he whispered as he stood. "Sumimasen..." he said before leaving the room. Zoro watched him go before sighing as he went back to eat, giving the kitsune his space before they confronted one another again in their small quarters.

0

Sanji found himself on the roof, a dull haze over his eyes as he looked out to the forest, knowing his enemies were waiting for the next ambush and growled. "I'm risking my ass for this forest and I get nothing in return except for the assurance that the inhabitants will live. And the one person I wish would be mine still won't acknowledge a thing. If I die cause of this, I will raise hell on the entities themselves." he growled before leaping off from his perch and took off to do some more training in agility using the trees as obstacles but made sure to stay close since it seemed until something else comes to mind, Jyabura and Lucci would avoid bringing Zoro's wrath by showing themselves to him.

0

Zypher: And there's that chapter. Not much else to say here but see you in the next chapter.


	13. Chapter 13

Heart of the Kitsune

Chapter 13

0

Days went by with not much disturbances which made the fox holed up in his house worry just a fraction but that didn't stop him from getting out to train despite his weakened state with the loss of his two hoshi no tama that were so close in vicinity but out of his reach as long as the two enemies in question were still alive and prowling around his precious forest. But that was the least of his worries for those days were preparation for something even more deadly in power than Jyabura and Lucci.

0

In the town, people were on edge due to the fact that in the best village inn the town had to offer stayed the Tenryubito and they weren't pleased enough even with the luxurious service they were given and the promise of practically no distractions from any of the patrons to avoid making the already irate higher ups any more angry. Roswald slammed a fist down on the table before him. "I have yet to hear back from that blasted auctioneer! I want that fox here and now! This unwashed hell of a city can't do anything right!" he snarled in anger. "Calm yourself, dear. We have our best three coming all the way from Mariejois to take care of that man that lost your kitsune. Once he's dealt with, this pathetic town can deal with bandits and other cities that hated them for their protection of that foolish swordsman and learn twice to never cross us." The woman spoke and he smirked. "Indeed. They will soon learn what's best for them."

0

Three silhoulettes were seen over the horizon at the entrance to town. People bustled and minded their own when a vendor pointed out the people over the rise. The news began to spread like a plague and soon, as the footsteps breached the quiet streets, people began to back away from the imposing figures making their way down the streets. Everyone in town knew who they were and the fact that they were out meant that the Tenryubito that still waited in their town wasn't playing with kid gloves no more and that after the fiasco at the auction with the kitsune and their resident swordsman, they weren't going to let them off so easily. The burly one of the three walked up to a vendor that shrunk back at his size as narrowed eyes looked down to him. "We were summoned here by the Tenryubito to look for a man named Roronoa Zoro. Do you know where his residence is?" he questioned although the poor vendor knew he was demanding where the other was.

"He...he lives on the outskirts of the town. B-but where he is, I don't really know. He only comes here sparingly for food and drink at the local bar." he stammered.

The man gave a snuff before nodding as he turned his back on the other and walked back to the two. "Aokiji, Kizaru. We're going to scour the forest for this man. Leave no stone unturned." They nodded and soon left the town and once their imposing presence was gone, the people began to relax but hoped well for the safety of their trusted guardian. They knew well of the three particular men's wrath, the tallest one especially. The first was Aokiji, while not a dangerous looking figure, he trained well with a sword and had two guns at his hip at the ready if they were needed but hardly used. Kizaru was the second and looked just as laid back as the first. A single gun is all that he held and it was strapped to his back. He was quite the sharpshooter, quick as lightning and his enemies always fall after meeting him on the battlefield. And the last was Akainu and he was the brains and brawn behind the three. His cunning was matched with his heavy weaponry that he carried. He had a gun as well but the thing he had was bigger and the size of the bullets that were shot from it could only be rivaled by a cannonball. There was no one alive that could recount being hit by a shot from Akainu's gun and anyone who saw him and knew what he was capable of were usually the first to run.

His shots burned like a fire that no one could ever phantom to feel ever in their lifetime and he prided in such effects as he watch his opponent writhe on the field. And he was going to take great pleasure in ridding the town of their best swordsman who was claimed to be able to match anything thrown at him. They were going to test that theory today as he matched himself up with the three admirals that were known as the strongest in the capital.

0

Zoro was training outside while Sanji sat in the house, cookig a light meal for himself and Zoro whenever the other man decided to come back in for something to eat. He knew the other was idiotic enough to comtinue about his regiment without eating and even though he had mounting problems of his own to worry about, not eating in front of this spirit was grounds for a fight. His ears perked up as something else accompanied the rhythmic sounds of sword swipes and he moved from the pot to look outside of a window that faced the town. He saw three approaching figures and growled, knowing that it wasn't anyone from the town since they usually left the reclusive swordsman alone and by the scents, it wasn't the idiot man that tried to auctioned him off before. But he knew one smelled heavily of gunpower and blood and knew this isn't good at all. _'Those damn nobles are the cause of this, I'm sure.'_ he thought to himself with a huff as he doused the fire and shifted into his smaller fox form to hide, knowing Zoro's acute senses will alert him to the people coming his way. He continued to train even as the three admirals surrounded him. He closed his eyes and let out a breath.

"What do you want?"

"We're here by orders of the Tenryubito to eliminate you for costing them their prized kitsune at a recent auction." Akainu spoke. "But of course, things could be easier on you if you reveal the location of the kitsune or even better, if it's residing in your premises, to hand it over so it can go to its rightful owner." Aokiji added. "I don't know what you're talking about...but if it's a fight you're looking for, you got it." he murmured as he turned to the three men, a hand resting on his swords and waited for them to make the first move. Akainu growled and lifted the gun. "Three on one? You're terribly outmatched for challenging us." he said before letting lose a shot and flexibility that they were expecting allowed him to dodge the heavy bullet and came aiming for the man only to find himself blocked by another's sword. Aokiji looked to him before pushing him back and the dance of sword began as Kizaru gained himself som distance and readied his own gun, waiting for the usual opening that was given to him by Aokiji before he made his shots when the three were on the battlefield together. They work as a tightly knit corps unit, two would fight while the other snipes. Where one is held back, another would jump into the fray and when their opponent is left dazed and confused, Akainu, known for his reckless behavior, would kill them with one shot of his cannon rifle.

Zoro continued to keep his ground fighting Aokiji, every missed swipe that aimed for something vital leaving behind a frigid trail as if the blade itself was made from the coldest ice. He grunted and heard a shot. Bringing up Shuusui for a block from Aokiji, he swiftly brought up Kitetsu and sliced the bullet aimed for his head. He glared at Kizaru who readied another shot, grin present on his face. "Two swords, hm? So they speak true of the famous Santoryu swordsman." Aokiji murmured as he continued to fight with vigor. "And yet you don't bring yor white blade out."

"She is reserved for the toughest of fights. So far you three are proving to not be up there." Zoro murmured as he made a sweep with his blades that Aokiji dodged with a backflip. Akainu growled as he aimed his gun. "You have some nerve to insult us!" he growled as he let loose another heavy bullet. Zoro quickly dodged and were it left a sizable crater but that was nothing on the effect that came after it. The bullet began to sink, smoke teeming from the crater as it disappeared from sight and he cursed as he returned to blocking, finding himself on defense and he didn't like it one bit. He growled as he shoved Aokiji back and dodged another bullet shot from Kizaru before putting both blades into his one hand before taking out Wado and slipped it between his teeth. "You have some nerve to bother me about some stuffed shirts that I hardly give a damn about. They're rich and powerful across the country and they get whatever they want. But this time, they're gonna have to find their own damn creature of mystic proportions since he's on my land and therefore under my care until he gets better and leaves me at his own volition." he spoke as he charged forward.

"So take a message and tell the Tenryubito to stay the hell away from me!" he snarled as his movement became fierce, taking the offensive and while most of his moves were blocked and matched by Aokiji, he was giving the other a run for his money. Kizaru and Akainu both aimed for the swordsman and seeing this from the corner of his eye, Aokiji made a stab and when Zoro dodged, he leapt out of the way, giving Kizaru and Akainu the opening they were waiting for. They both shot and the whistle of both bullets comiong for the swordsman alerted Sanji and moved from his hiding spot to peek out the window and everything was like slow motion. The bullets coming after him, the stoic swordsman standing there as if concentrating on his next move, Sanji crying out for him although he couldn't hear him from the distance. Sanji thought the swordsman was a dead one but his eyes widened as he watched Zoro's next move.

Fluid in his movements, he sliced through the cannonball sized bullet and deflected the smaller bullet before leaping for Akainu and Kizaru. Although they were ready, they couldn't shoot at such a close range without the risk of the swordsman dodging the attack as quick as he had responded to dealing with the bullets coming for him. Akainu ducked the slice aimed for him by Kitetsu only to grunt in surprise when the blade was really aiming for his gun, slicing the barrel off while Shuusui left a nasty gash in Kizaru's arm before the other had a chance to step back enough to make a clear shot. He growled, quite out of character for the usually laid back man, letting his gun drop as he held his bleeding arm, a nerve struck to knock out mobility in it. He pointed the sword at them, glare present on his face. "Begone from here and if I catch you here again, I won't hesistate to kill you despite your rank. Rank means nothing to me now."

Aokiji stepped back. "We will listen to your warning, but we will take it as a challenge. Until next we meet." Aokiji spoke before nodding to Akainu who huffed and took Kizaru's gun and the three left, hurrying to take Kizaru to the nearest doctor in town to get his arm fixed temporarily until they could return to the capital where better medicine awaited. He sighed before sheathing the swords, silent as he stood there until he felt hands resting on his shoulders and glanced back to see Sanji there.

"I'm sorry I brought those people here." he murmured, resting his forehead against the other's back. "I know they were here for me."

"They were but still, this is my land and you live in the forest which is where you belong. You are under my care until you straighten yourself out and until that happens, I will protect my home and anyone that trespasses on it with ill intentions." he said. Sanji smiled against his back and nodded. "Someway, I'll repay you for your kindness, Zoro."

"You've done enough. Don't feel as if you must be indebted to me."

"Don't cross me, marimo. I will pay you back."

"You cook meals for me. Isn't that enough?"

"You're not even there for them half the time!"

"Fine, I will be after today."

"You damn well better! But I'm still going to find a way to pay you back!"

And once again, their bickering continued as they both entered into the house to relax after such an encounter.


End file.
